


Weird World

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Murder, Clones, Concerts, Conspiracy, Drama, Explosions, Flashbacks, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hypnotism, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Tour Bus, Touring, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick thought his nightmares were just his imagination.....but they are about to become his reality....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NSYNC is mentioned because they appear in one chapter of this story. They're not main characters :)

"He's becoming hard to deal with," 

"What do you suggest? He's just a boy." the other man said, as they watched the teenager playing basketball outside of the recording studio. 

"Replace him....fire him....drop him, I don't care. I want that kid gone, Dave. Understand? He's too young, I am not gonna play babysitter." 

"He's very talented, if we got rid of the boy it would be a major loss for the group." Dave explained, but a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"I don't care, the kid has a major attitude. He's gonna grow up to be a big problem."

"I don't want to fire him....maybe we can get him to quit? Make him want to leave. The other option is to change him....change his behavior and smooth the rough edges." 

"I don't know what else to do. I tried showing him but he doesn't take direction. He does as he pleases. There is no respect." the tall man said, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"We are in Europe and away from his parents....he knows nothing about this country. Leave him behind then, if you don't want him around." Dave suggested with a grin. 

"I don't know...." 

"Trust me. Have I led you wrong before? You said you wanted him gone." 

"Not at the expense of his safety." 

"People change....things change. Remember that." Dave said as he patted him on the back and walked away. 

"Kevin, you want to play with us?" the blonde haired teenager asked, bounding over. 

"No, Nick. I have a headache. I'm gonna go lie down." 

"Man, you're no fun." 

Kevin watched him run back to the court, shaking his head slightly. He regretted the thoughts going through his mind right now, but he felt that Nick was in danger if he stayed....there had to be a way to get him to leave. He knew what was being plotted, why they had chosen Nick.....he hated himself for lying to the boy. He sighed as he sat down on the bed of his hotel room....this was the beginning of the end.....and he wondered if he had chosen the right side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick!" 

 

"No.....come back....please.." 

 

"FRACK!" 

"No...." 

 

His eyes blinked.....heart racing as he shot up in the bed, drenched in a cold sweat. His breathing labored, he looked around wildly.....the angry flames that had once enveloped him were gone. 

"You had another one, didn't you? Another vision?" Brian's voice appeared in the shadows. Nick tapped the light switch and saw him sitting up in the bunk across from his, watching him intently. Nick ran a hand through his sweaty hair and exhaled, feeling a chill up his spine. The visions were coming more frequently now, he knew it was a bad omen. 

"This one was so realistic, I could feel the fire on me....it seemed so real...." Nick whispered, his eyes glistening in the darkness that penetrated the back of the tour bus.

"Nicky, it was just a dream like the other ones. Take a breather....you're not going to die. I promise my life on it." Brian said, his hand resting on his friend's knee. 

"I'm telling you, it is a mistake to perform at this venue. Something is going to happen....something bad..." Nick began but a pillow hit him in the face in reply. 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to get some sleep." 

"AJ, we aren't being loud. He had a nightmare." Brian whispered. 

"Aww, poor baby." AJ snapped angrily. 

"Don't you know the first rule?" Nick snickered, feeling calmer now.

"Of what?" 

"Never fire the first shot in a pillow fight!" Nick said, tossing it back at him. AJ climbed out of his bunk, wearing a tank top and boxers. 

"You little shit, I'm gonna fucking kill you..." 

"What's going on back here?" Kevin asked, the lights coming on as the other boys saw him in the doorway, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh. He's giving us the angry brows." Brian joked, shoving Nick playfully as they giggled.

"It is 3 in the morning. I suggest going back to bed and acting your ages. We aren't children anymore." Kevin admonished. Nick shook his head as he watched Kevin, what had happened to him? Over the last year or two he just got more distant....he seemed to hate him. Nick shook this off, Brian watching him again. 

"I will be fine." Nick whispered, turning off the light as his head hit the pillow, throbbing slightly from the impending headache coming his way. 

 

Nick had a tiring day. He hadn't gotten any sleep after Kevin told them to turn the lights out. It was about an hour before showtime and Nick wandered around backstage, looking for some asprin for his migrane. He felt horrible, yet a sense of fear was also present. What did it mean? All Nick could think about was the dream....there was so much fire...

 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nick yelled suddenly to a strange man that was near their pyrotechnical equipment. 

The man in the red jacket smirked at him and ran away, his baseball cap covering his face. Nick started to chase but Marcus grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"You gotta get to the dressing room, kiddo. Time to get ready." he said. Looking disappointed, Nick followed him to their dressing area backstage. 

 

Nick walked in to see his bandmates getting ready for the show, they were playing a small arena in New Jersey, in East Rutherford. 

"Where's the fire, Kaos?" 

"Nick, you okay?" Brian asked when he saw the fear in his friend's eyes as he ignored AJ. 

"We have to cancel the show. Something bad is going to happen." 

All of them laughed at him but Brian's expression didn't change. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, but Kevin interrupted. 

"We can't cancel the show. Everyone's here and Dave would hand my head to me if I did that so close to show time. The answer is no." he snapped angrily, brushing past Nick in annoyance. 

"Nick, don't get your panties in a bunch. Nothing is going to happen, you're being paranoid....AGAIN." AJ teased. Nick felt his heart racing as fire flashed in front of his eyes, screams enveloping his ears. He closed his eyes as he tried to block them out. 

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Brian reasoned. 

"What did you see? Why would we be in danger?" Kevin said, looking Nick in the eye. 

"I saw someone messing with our electrical equipment. He was wearing a red jacket.....I called to him but he ran off. Please trust me, Kevin, I wouldn't lie about something like this." 

 

Did Nick dare to see Kevin's eyes falter? He thought for a second that maybe it would be all right....nobody would die tonight....but he was wrong. 

"Why do you have to act so immature, making up stories? We are getting a little old for your pranks." 

"Yeah, Nick....you always make us look stupid. Why can't you be more serious?" Howie agreed as Nick silently cursed him. 

"Brian, you believe me, don't you?" Nick pleaded once more, holding Brian's shoulders. Brian opened his mouth to speak but saw everyone staring at him. 

"I'm afraid they are right, Nick. We only have your word to go on. And you could stand to grow up a little, you tend to prank us a lot." he reasoned. Nick shook his head in disbelief, his eyes watering as he heard screams echoing again. 

"Nick, wait-" Brian said, but Nick had run into the bathroom....shutting it behind him as they banged on the door in vain. He didn't understand why the other guys treated him like this, like he was some stupid kid. He was 18 years old.....not the scrawny 12 year old he once was. He slid down the length of the door and held his knees, wrapping his long arms around them as he let the tears fall. 

"They will be sorry before the night's over....they'll be sorry...."


	3. Chapter 3

The concert was going on as planned. It had been a nearly sold out night at Continental Arena. 

"Make sure you follow our plan, Richardson." 

"I know what I'm doing. I just don't understand why we need to put the fans lives put in danger, that's all. Isn't there another way we can do this?" Kevin asked as he finished putting on his outfit for the final two songs. 

"The fans will be safe. You can trust me on this. He's the only one they want." 

 

Nick was feeling somewhat relieved as the concert came to an end and Larger Than Life began playing to the delight of their audience. They danced and waved to the crowd, putting on a great show. 

"That makes you larger than....that makes you larger than life!" 

Nick held his arms up over his head, breathing heavily as the pyrotechnics began kicking in, the crowd screaming......but something went wrong. The screams were full of terror. 

"Holy shit..." AJ said as they watched the fire growing. Nick was frozen in fear....he saw it spreading rapidly, there was a faint smell of gasoline. 

"We have to get out of here!" Nick screamed. There was no time to sneak out the back way, the best route was right through the arena itself. 

"Nick, come on!" Brian shouted as the ceiling began to fall apart over them. This was no ordinary fire....smaller explosions went off above them, causing support beams to tumble. Already tired from performing, Nick was having a hard time keeping up with the others....the smoke making it hard for him to breathe. He ran and ran as the smoke became thicker, the fire at his heels. He could hear Brian yelling faintly to hurry but he couldn't see him. 

"BRIAN!!!! Guys....wait...." Nick coughed, feeling weak as he blinked through the smoke. He tripped over something on the ground, feeling his ankle give out. It was then he heard the creaking. Laying on the floor in the middle of an aisle, Nick looked up to see a piece of the lighting rig overhead hanging, swaying back and forth. Nick tried to get up but he soon realized he was unable to move, his ankle throbbing. 

"Come back!!! Someone help me!!!" he choked, but a loud creaking drowned him out. The beam hit him with such force that he heard his leg break, the bone tearing his skin as he cried out....

 

"Where the hell is he? He was behind you!" Brian yelled, grabbing AJ by his jacket. The parking lot outside was full of police and paramedics treating fans who had gotten injured.

"He must still be inside." AJ reasoned, looking back at the building. Angry flames shot out of the top, they heard someone say the place may collapse. 

Brian let go of AJ and kicked at the ground, feeling frustrated with himself. He had warned them all.....Nick had warned them and they didn't listen, he had let Nick down again.....

"BRIAN!!! Are you crazy?" Kevin shouted when he saw Brian run towards the burning building. Brian struggled as Kevin restrained him, kicking and screaming. 

"Let go of me! I have to help him!" 

"I'm not letting you go in there, you'll get yourself killed. It's suicide." Kevin shouted. Brian wriggled free and raced across the parking lot, dodging fallen debris. 

Kevin silently cursed him for doing it. 

 

Nick sobbed as the pain overtook him, the weight of the metal beam pinning him to the floor. 

"Someone help me...." he yelled weakly, feeling his throat constrict from the smoke. He thought he saw someone coming...but his vision was fading. He could feel the flames getting closer...

"NICK???" 

"You....you came back-" Nick smiled when he saw Brian at his side. Brian's face fell as he looked at the situation. More beams fell around them, the fire intensifying. 

"Of course I came back, buddy. I wouldn't leave you....now let's get you out of here." Brian said, gripping the beam with both hands and pushing with all his strength. He pushed and pushed but it just wouldn't budge. Nick cried out in pain, feeling his leg twinge. 

"Brian, just leave me....save yourself-"   
"I'm not leaving without you, Nick." Brian protested, pushing again. Sweat ran down his face and he coughed, looking at Nick and trying to release him. 

"Bri..." Nick coughed weakly, his face grey from the smoke. Brian stopped pushing and growled in frustration, noticing Nick's leg bleeding. 

"Don't use your strength. We will figure something out." 

Brian tried pushing again but this time AJ had appeared by his side. 

"AJ?" 

"I figured you could use some help. Damn, he's stuck bad...isn't he?" AJ said. He and Brian together still couldn't free Nick. They were about to try again when the building began to shake....

"We gotta get out of here!" AJ screamed. Brian knelt down in front of Nick, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Frack....I'm so sorry...." 

"Brian, you have to go. You and him need to get out of here. I will be fine." Nick lied, knowing this might be the last time they'd ever speak. 

"He says he will be fine, let's get the fuck out of here!" AJ shouted, seeing more of the ceiling giving way. 

"Wait....take this..." Nick whispered, touching the silver cross around his neck. Brian took it from him and placed his hand on Nick's head, resting it there. 

"I'm always with you..." Brian smiled before AJ dragged him away. The two of them ran, Brian tripping on the way out. The cross went flying out of his hand....

"NO!!!! AJ, help me find it..." 

"Are you a fucking moron, Brian? If we look for that thing we'll be dead!" AJ screamed, pulling him along. 

 

The two of them made it out and ran across the parking lot but a deafening explosion knocked them to the ground, Brian and AJ hitting the pavement. 

"Holy shit...." AJ said, looking back. The arena was gone....reduced to rubble. Brian went to stand but something hit him in the back of his head. 

"BRIAN!!!!" Kevin screamed, running towards him as he fell, catching him as he hit the ground.....darkness overtaking him as Kevin's screams echoed in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

How could he have been so stupid? 

Kevin's eyes went wide as his cousin fell, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He didn't mean for any of this to happen....

"Brian! Come on, answer me..." Kevin begged, shaking him gently. Brian stirred and sat up, rubbing his head.

"He...he's gone..." Brian whispered, his eyes watering as his head throbbed in reply. A sneaker lay next to him on the ground, charred and falling apart- It was Nick's shoe. Brian shuddered as he clung to it, letting the tears fall. 

"He's going into shock...someone get a paramedic over here!" Kevin shouted, but everything sounded muffled to Brian. He let Nick down....

 

Kevin poked his head into the ambulance where Brian was resting a while later. It was very cold out, the February air biting at their faces. 

"I couldn't save him. I was too late." Brian whispered in a hollow voice, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

"You were stupid for going back in there." Kevin scolded him. 

"Don't you care that Nick's....that he's-" 

"Of course I care, Brian. The important thing is that you and AJ made it. He would have wanted that." Kevin said. He thought about what Nick had told them in the dressing room....why didn't he listen? He hated what he was becoming and knew Brian could see through him, those eyes that looked at him now, they knew he wasn't being sincere. 

"Kevin, what is going on? I feel like you knew....like you knew this would happen..." Brian whispered, but a police officer had caught their attention. 

"Excuse me, is one of you Mr. Richardson?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Come with me for a moment." 

Brian shivered as he thought about Kevin's actions that day. What was he hiding? 

A few moments later, Kevin returned, looking frustrated. 

"Did they find him?" Brian asked. Kevin took his hand and placed something in it, something cold. Brian opened his hand and his mouth fell open....it was the necklace Nick had given him. The cross shone brightly, the diamonds on it twinkling as he turned it over to read the inscription. 

"I'm always with you.....this is the one I gave him for his birthday...." Brian said, his eyes watering again. 

"This is all they could find. I'm sorry....they are calling off the search for tonight." Kevin replied, not meeting his gaze. 

"He has to be alive, Kevin. I can feel it. Can't they look a bit longer?" Brian asked. He was released from the ambulance and they walked to a van waiting nearby to take them back to the hotel. 

"They said it is impossible he survived that explosion." Kevin said, his voice cracking a little. He hated to lie to his cousin but this was something he had to do. The boys got into the van and it pulled out of the parking lot as snow flurries fell gently around them. Brian leaned against the cold glass of the window, Nick's voice echoing to him. 

"Don't leave....come back...." 

It was like a ghost's whisper, like he was reaching to him from the ashes....telling him it would be all right. 

 

"Why are they leaving?" Renee said as she and her friend Amber watched the scene unfold outside of the arena. 

"I don't know....but Nick is missing." Amber said, flipping her red hair out of her face and shivering. The girls watched as the police finally called off the search and packed up to leave. 

"Renee let's go. Even the guys left...." Amber begged. Renee nodded and went to get the car, parked on the other side of the parking lot. As Amber walked along the rubble where the arena stood....she heard some of it shifting. 

"Hello?" 

Amber heard a soft moan coming from under a wooden door. She saw a hand....an ash covered hand reaching, reaching out to her. 

"Oh my god." she whispered as she ran to it, her hair flying behind her. She moved the door and gasped at the young man laying under it, a trickle of blood playing at his lips which were steadily turning blue. His jeans were covered in his own blood and he moaned again, coughing. 

"Please....please..don't..." he whispered weakly. The man's clothes were in tatters, his face covered in cuts and dried blood. Amber just stared in shock. She wanted to help but had no idea where to even begin. 

"Help me..." he coughed, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head....his body still once more. 

"No...no, please answer me..." she begged. 

"I got the car, if you're ready to go....Oh my god." Renee gasped when she walked over. She knelt down next to her, watching her take the man's pulse. Amber was in school to be a nurse, but she had no idea what to do. 

"Renee, we need to help him. His breathing is not good at all, and his body is like ice. Do we have something in your car to keep him warm?" she asked. Renee nodded and came back with two coats and a blanket. Amber took her own jacket and placed it over him. 

"That looks like Nick.....he really looks like Nick." Renee commented. Amber realized she was right. Nick Carter was laying in front of her and he was dying. Amber couldn't find a pulse the second time and she had to do CPR while Renee called for help. 

"They won't be here for another 20 minutes...jackasses." Renee growled when she hung up. 

"He could be dead by then. We have to keep him warm. Give me your jacket..." Amber said. Renee shifted uncomfortably but removed her jacket and placed it over Nick's legs...shivering a little. 

"Help is on the way, Nick. Just hold on a bit longer...." Amber whispered, taking his hand in hers as the snow fell around them. 

 

"Brian, you've been watching that TV for hours. Shouldn't you be resting?" Howie suggested. Brian sat in front of the television in the hotel room, scanning any news channel he could find to see if Nick had been found. Nobody was giving out any information. Brian just knew that Nick wasn't dead like Kevin had told him....he knew that Nick had survived the blast. 

"He can't sleep, he has a concussion." Kevin snapped as he made phone calls to Nick's family. Brian jumped over the couch to retrieve his cell phone as it rang, the others watching in surprise. 

"He's alive....he's alive...." Brian shouted as he ran out of the hotel room. Kevin's eyes went dark, how could this be possible? 

"Let's go get Nicky back." AJ said suddenly, disrupting his thoughts. There would be time for explanations later, Kevin thought as he followed his friends out of the room, he just hoped Nick could tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian's heart raced as he ran through the halls of the hospital. As soon as he had gotten the phone call, his spirit seemed to lift....Nick was going to be okay....he was alive. 

Then why did he feel like things were just beginning?

 

"I wish he'd wake up...." Renee said as they sat in the waiting room. The hospital would not allow them in Nick's room as they weren't family, so they had to make do with the waiting room. 

"He will pull through, I know it....wait did you hear something?" Amber said, as footsteps came down the hall towards them. Amber stepped out to look and ran right into a man, knocking him over. 

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" Amber snapped as she brushed herself off. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Brian, Brian Littrell looking at her, rubbing his head. 

"Sorry about that. I'm kinda in a hurry." 

"Oh my god, you're Brian!" Renee exclaimed, pointing. Brian grinned and saw that these girls were fans. 

"I guess you are the ones who found Nick. Is he all right?" Brian asked, but before Renee was able to speak, Amber interrupted. 

"Nick suffered some nasty burns and has a broken leg...I'm not sure how he's doing, they wouldn't let us in the room." she replied. Brian looked at her, she was pretty but seemed indifferent to him....which he wasn't used to. He allowed the girls to come with him to Nick's room. 

"He looks so pale." Brian noticed as he sat down next to the bed. 

"Well you would be too if you'd been left out in the snow to die." Amber snapped. Renee shook her head at her, sometimes Amber came on too strong for her taste. Brian looked away, feeling guilty. 

"Nick is lucky we found him, he was barely breathing when Amber dug him out. The cops had stopped looking for him." Renee explained. 

"They stopped? What do you mean?" Brian said slowly, but the rest of the Backstreet Boys had come into the room. Renee looked excited to see the others but Amber stayed with Nick, keeping him company while the others talked. Brian watched her with interest. 

"I wonder why they didn't find Nick...it only took Amber five minutes to find him, he wasn't hidden very well," Renee pointed out. Brian looked up at Kevin who seemed to change his expression. 

"Maybe they didn't look hard enough," Howie reasoned, but he was thinking the same thing. Something was definitely off. 

"Well, the important thing is that he is alive now, that is all that should matter." Brian said. 

"He's very lucky." Amber agreed. Kevin ignored her and walked to the window, looking outside at the falling snow. 

"Thank you for finding him, girls. I really appreciate everything...." he began but was interrupted by an angry looking nurse. 

"I don't care what group you are, Mr. Carter has to rest from his surgery. I cannot have so many visitors in his room, I'm afraid you will have to leave." she snapped. 

"Now listen here, lady-" AJ started, but Kevin raised his hand and silenced him. 

"Sorry about that. We will be going now." he said softly. 

"But we just got here..." 

"AJ, enough. We can come back tomorrow." Kevin replied. Brian looked at him....why was he so intent on leaving Nick alone? 

"You girls can come back and see Nick tomorrow if you like, I've told security it is fine." he said as they left the hospital room. Amber and Renee thanked them and then went back to their hotel, which ended up being down the street. 

"I can't believe all of this....is it just me or is something else going on? The whole thing just seems so weird." Renee commented as they got ready for bed. 

"You're definitely right. We should go back tomorrow and see if we can find something else out. I have a feeling this was no accident." Amber said, pulling the covers over herself. 

Amber didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up in a room that was definitely not her hotel room. 

 

"Renee?" she called out, but her voice seemed different....it wasn't hers. She was walking, but not sure where she was going. A man in a red jacket was playing with some wires. 

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" she shouted, but the man smirked at her and ran. She started to run after him but a hand grabbed her shoulder. 

"Not so fast, kiddo. You need to get ready. It's almost show time." 

She was led to a room where she saw the other Backstreet Boys....didn't they notice there was a girl in the room? Brian was half naked in front of her....

"Where's the fire, Kaos?" AJ asked. Kaos? But why was he calling her Nick's nickname? 

"We have to cancel the show tonight. Something bad is going to happen!" Nick's voice came out of her mouth....what was this? It seemed like she was seeing Nick's memories...

"I can't cancel the show. Dave would hand my head to me. The show goes on as planned." Kevin said sternly. Everything seemed to fade....now she was on the ground, in a lot of pain as the building collapsed around her...the smoke choking her...

"Someone help....please...." 

But nobody came. Everything went white as her world exploded around her. 

"Amber, snap out of it!" 

She woke up in a cold sweat, safely back in her hotel room, Renee standing over her bed. Was it all a dream?

"Are you okay?" Renee asked, looking fearful. 

"It wasn't an accident...Nick's life is in danger..." Amber whispered, pushing her damp hair out of her face. She just hoped they could help him before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could he have survived, Richardson? I told you to make sure he was left behind...." 

"I'm sorry.....I promise I won't fail again...but he is at the hospital now, he hasn't woken up yet so it would be easiest to take him while he is still vulnerable..." Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head as he talked. He couldn't believe Nick had been found after the explosion, if only those fans hadn't gotten in the way....

He knew what had to be done. 

 

"Morning ladies." Brian said, walking up to Amber and Renee as they met in the elevator going to Nick's room. Amber couldn't stop herself from finding out what she wanted to know, the nightmare....or the vision, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she had to ask.

"Brian, Nick asked you to cancel the show, didn't he?" she said suddenly as the elevator doors closed. 

"Amber, don't ask him that..." Renee scolded her. 

"How do you know?" Brian wondered, his curiosity piqued. How did this girl know so much about what happened in the dressing room?

"Nick asked to cancel the show because he knew something would happen. Why didn't Kevin listen to him?" Amber asked. Brian looked down at his feet in shame, the only sound was the elevator moving. 

"I don't know how you know all of this, but Kevin said no. Flat out- no. All Nick told us was that someone was-" 

"Messing around with the electrical equipment....and he was wearing a red jacket?" Amber said. They got off of the elevator and walked towards Nick's room, Renee ahead of them. 

"Amber, how did you..." 

"Nick's gone!" Renee exclaimed suddenly, disrupting their conversation. Brian ran after her, expecting Nick dead....

The bed sheets were hanging off of and Nick was nowhere to be found. Growling in frustration, Brian threw the sheet down and ran, seeing two men carrying Nick's body down the hallway to the elevators. 

"Someone stop them!!!" he shouted, but nobody answered him. Brian tried to catch the elevator but it closed. Punching it, Brian shouted at the door as Amber and Renee ran over. 

"Why would someone kidnap him? And why from a hospital?" Amber asked. 

"We have to stop them..." Brian said, running for the stairs. Amber knew she was going with him no matter what, she had to find out what all of this meant. She dashed down the stairs after him, leaving Renee in her wake. 

"STOP!!!!" Brian screamed. He saw Nick being thrown into a van....a red van parked outside. The van started and Brian ran in front of it, banging on the hood. 

"Brian, are you crazy?" Amber screamed, after the van nearly ran him over. She helped him up, Brian kicking at the dirt. 

"Son of a bitch! We have to catch him....I need a car..." he muttered. Amber looked around wildly as Renee ran up to them. 

"Renee! Give me your car keys....we have to stop that van! You go inside and get help..." she shouted. Renee tossed her car keys and Amber grabbed Brian's hand, pulling him towards the car. They got inside and peeled out of the parking lot, hot on the trail of the van. 

"Hey, wait for....me..." Renee said, but the dust cloud was her only reply. 

 

"Are you TRYING to get me killed?" Brian screamed as Amber weaved in and out of traffic. The red van was ahead of them and trying to escape. 

"Do you want to catch them or not? God I thought you were one of the smart ones...." Amber yelled back. Brian heard his cell phone begin to ring and picked it up as Amber nearly hit a cyclist that flipped her off. 

"Yeah, same to you asshole!" 

"Hello?" Brian asked timidly. 

"Where the fuck are you?" Kevin's voice demanded. Brian had to hold onto the car in order to keep himself from sliding, the car was swerving so violently...

"I....uh....New Jersey? Stop trying to kill me! Slow down!" Brian shouted, nearly toppling over in his seat. 

"You better not wreck my car, Amber...I swear to God I will kill you!" Renee's voice blared over the phone. Amber grabbed Brian's phone and threw it behind her. 

"Looks like we got disconnected." 

"Disconnected my ass. What is your problem?" Brian said angrily, his face red. They were driving through the woods now, he had no idea where the car was or where they were headed. They followed the van closely through some back roads and had been lucky so far, but as time passed....Brian hoped they weren't too late to rescue Nick. 

"They stopped." Amber whispered, gently tapping on the brake pedal. They watched Nick being carried out, he was very pale....his head lolling to one side like a rag doll. 

"Now what do we do?" Brian asked after the men had disappeared into the building. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, with no windows or distinguishing landmarks nearby. Thick trees covered the landscape around the clearing, so thick the sky was not visible through the branches. 

"Why am I the one who has to think of everything? I got us here! If it wasn't your fault, we wouldn't be in this situation." Amber snapped. 

"How the hell is this my fault? You drove the car!" Brian shouted back. The two of them argued until they heard guns clicking. 

"This is....not good." 

"No shit, sherlock." Amber said as the men dragged her and Brian inside. They were locked in a small room, their hands tied behind their backs. 

"Now what?" 

"I guess we sit here and think of a way to get out of here. Wherever we are, they've got Nick here too. He's counting on us." Amber said thoughtfully. The last thing she ever imagined doing on her weekend off was being locked in a room with a Backstreet Boy, much less Brian Littrell. She didn't know how they'd get out, but she knew Nick was running out of time.

 

Nick blinked as he woke up....feeling incredible pain, his leg throbbed badly. 

"Brian?" he moaned weakly...where was the fire? What had happened to him? Nick found himself strapped to a table, a light shining overhead. 

"Ah, he's awake." someone said in the darkness, walking towards him. He was wearing a white lab coat....and glasses that reflected the light. 

"Let me....let me go..." Nick pleaded. He felt so drained, like all the energy had been sucked from him. All he felt was the pain in his chest and his leg. 

"I'm afraid it's time to say good night, Nickolas." the voice said, a needle shining in his hand. Nick struggled, tears spilling down his cheeks as he screamed....but his restraints held him back. He felt the needle prick him and he fell swiftly into unconsciousness, the man's laughter echoing in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian and Amber sat in the room for what seemed like hours, thinking. 

"So how do you propose we get out of here?" she asked, trying again to free her arms. 

"We could ram the door down." Brian suggested. 

"That's a great idea. We could use your head, it's certainly hard enough. The door is made of metal, Brian! Unless you're Superman, I don't think we are gonna be able to break it!" 

"I don't see YOU coming up with anything," Brian scoffed. He was really beginning to detest this girl. She was pretty but he didn't like her attitude. The two sat in silence for quite a while, thinking. 

"What the hell is your problem?" 

"Excuse me?" Amber asked, offended.

"Ever since I met you, you've been rude and condescending to me. Do you not like me? Or are you just a bitch to everyone?" Brian shouted. Amber looked down at the floor. She did feel bad for how she was treating him, but she didn't like how casually he was treating Nick's situation. 

"I'm sorry, but you've been acting like Nick's on vacation or something. This is a bad situation and I still don't understand how you and the guys left him for dead the other night." Amber replied. Brian felt horrible, but it only angered him more. 

"You don't know the whole story. I went back in that fire to save Nick. We couldn't help him..." he said, his eyes watering with regret. Amber's expression softened. She leaned against the wall, sighing as she watched Brian, he was deep in thought when the door opened. 

"What's going on in here?" the guard asked. When he didn't answer fast enough, the guard kicked Brian. 

"Don't touch him!" Amber yelled. The guard smirked and walked towards her. Amber watched Brian from around the guard, he was moving....and had somehow freed his arms. 

"What the...." the guard said as Brian jumped on his back. The guard struggled and Brian was swinging, holding onto his shoulders as they yelled. Amber took the gun he had dropped and pointed it at him. Brian got off and ran for her as the guard put up his hands. 

"Sit down and don't move or I will shoot." she said sternly. Defeated, the guard sat down quietly. Amber locked the door behind them and they found themselves in a long hallway, doors on each side. 

"Where are we?" Brian whispered, breathing heavily from his fight. Amber didn't normally work around guns, but she sure as hell could fire one and look intimidating. Brian stayed close and they looked for any sign of Nick. Most of the rooms were locked but they did see people in lab coats. 

"In here." Amber said when they had come across a room that said "Laundry". 

"Do you have a plan?" Brian whispered when she had closed the door behind them. He had to admit, he liked a woman that took charge. 

"Sort of. Put this on. We need to blend in." Amber said, tossing him a coat to put on. They exited the room and continued walking, Amber putting the gun in her pocket. Brian followed her, trying to act casual as they wandered through the building. 

"We don't even know where he is..." Brian whispered, but she raised a hand for him to be quiet. Two men in lab coats walked by and a white card fell onto the floor. Amber picked it up, it looked like a card key for a door. She tried it on the first door they came across, a dark room with panels of blinking lights and equipment. Three long tubes stood at the other end full of some kind of blue liquid that was glowing and giving off a weird light. 

"I don't think he's in here...." Brian said. As they neared the tube, they saw a man in one of them......he looked an awful lot like Nick, blonde hair and a shark tattooed on his arm. 

"It looks like Nick, doesn't it?" Amber pointed out, trying to get a closer look. 

"This isn't a good idea....I don't like this." Brian whispered. Amber found another door and used the card again to unlock it. In this room they did find Nick, strapped down to a table....wires hooked to his body by suction cups. The wires led to a machine nearby along the wall. He was unconscious and very pale, his head drooping to one side. 

"Nick?" Brian called, tapping his shoulder. Nick was cold to the touch, as he was in nothing but his boxers. The whole room was cold and it sent shivers up Brian's back. Amber knew they would be in trouble if they were found, so she began undoing the wires attached to Nick's body. As soon as she removed the first one, an alarm sounded and she began to panic. 

"Well that was a smart idea! Now what do we do? Nick's half naked and we don't have a way to get out of here!" Amber quickly removed the rest of the wires with Brian's help and attempted to lift Nick, but it was difficult for her. 

"Help me carry him....he's a bit heavy." she hissed as the alarms blared. They knew someone would catch them if they didn't hurry. 

"I can't exactly tell him to go on a diet!" Brian shouted. They found a table and placed Nick on it, covering him with one of the lab coats. Amber and Brian raced down the hallway, people chasing them. 

"STOP THEM!!!" one of the scientists screamed, and some more guards appeared.....aiming their guns at them. 

"Oh God." Brian said as they began shooting. Using one arm to cover his head, he helped Amber get Nick outside to the car. The guards were hot on their trail....firing shots as they tried to get Nick into the back seat of Renee's Ford. Brian cried out in pain and fell just when Nick had been placed in the car. 

"Brian! Come on, we gotta go!" Amber shouted, helping him up....blood trickling down his leg. She punched the gas and sped down the road, a van chasing after them. Amber tried every side and back road she came across and finally managed to lose them...but now there was a new problem, the car had run out of gas. This was the last thing she had wanted out of this weekend....stuck in the wilderness with two injured Backstreet Boys, one of them possibly dying....and it looked like it was going to snow. 

"Fucking beautiful." she sighed, pounding the steering wheel as she looked up at the darkening sky. She had forgotten that it was going to snow that night....she just hoped they would survive it.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber stood over Renee's car, looking at the engine. Everything seemed fine, maybe the car was simply out of gas or had a dead battery. 

"Fuck.....now what?" she shouted into the wind, getting colder by the second. She kicked at the tire and felt a sharp pain in her foot, could this day get any worse? All she could do was fall to her knees and cry, the pain was overpowering her anger at her situation. 

"Amber....come on. There's nothing you can do and it is cold out here. Come on." Brian said kindly, helping her up. 

"Nothing's going right today." she said in frustration. She noticed Brian was limping and blood stained his pants leg but he didn't seem to notice or even care. 

"Are you all right? Let me look at that." Amber said once they got back into the car. 

"I'll be fine...really. The important thing is Nick is safe. We need to keep him warm until we can get him to a doctor." 

"But you're bleeding. I guess you got hit when they were shooting us. Doesn't it hurt?" she asked. Brian was surprised she was being so kind, checking over his wound. 

"It's twanging a little bit. Do you have anything to cover it up?" he replied with a smile. Amber found a bandanna laying on the floor of the car and picked it up, tying it around his wounded leg. He winced but at least the blood would clot now. 

"That was either really brave of you...the way you jumped on that guy, or really stupid." she laughed. 

"I don't even know how it happened, all of a sudden I just built up all this strength and jumped. It was pure adrenaline. All I could think about was helping Nick get out of there." Brian explained, chuckling. 

"Well, it was still pretty cool."

"How about when you pulled the gun on him? Did you see his face?" 

 

"Um...did you forget something?" 

The voice startled them both, Nick was awake in the backseat, laughing at them. He winced and held his stomach, the stitches pulling. 

"Nick, you're awake!" Brian exclaimed. He watched Nick shift a little, but noticed that he kept holding his side when he did so.

"It's getting darker and darker. Looks like it might snow." Amber commented as the boys talked. She was glad Nick was conscious but knew they weren't safe yet. 

"So what's the deal with you two?" the teenager asked, smirking at Brian and Amber. He didn't want them to know his insides were screaming. 

"Nothing. We were just saving you....Brian, we need to give him some clothes. He can't be here dressed in just....that." Amber said, pointing out that Nick was still in his underwear. Not that she minded to look, but his health was more important. She instructed Brian to stay in the car with Nick and went to go look in the trunk for clothes or anything else she could find. 

There were some blankets, a box of crackers and a bag of clothes. 

"Why would she have men's clothes in her car?" Amber wondered. She took the clothes and food and returned with them, helping Brian dress Nick. The clothes were a bit small but at least he would be warm. The temperature was dropping steadily as the sky got more ominous, dark clouds rolling in. Snowflakes fell around the car as the three of them shared the crackers and drank from a bottle of water they had found in the backseat. 

"It feels good to have food in my stomach." Nick said with a grateful smile, before crying out in pain again.   
"Nick, you need to rest. Take it easy." Amber begged. Nick fell asleep after a little while, leaving the two of them alone to talk. 

"He really needs medical attention. Someone has to go and get help. Did you notice he keeps holding his sides?" Amber pointed out. Brian nodded. Nick looked like he was getting worse than what he was letting on. 

"I will go. You know more about medical things than I do." he offered. The snow outside was getting thicker and deeper by the minute. 

"Brian, what about your leg? It's not safe." Amber reminded him. His leg did hurt but Brian knew Nick was far worse of than he was, he didn't care what happened to himself. 

"I'll be fine." Brian said as he put on his coat. 

"Just be careful out there....please..." she begged. Brian opened the car door and smiled at her, leaning inside. 

"Take care of him. I'm a big boy, I can handle a little cold." he said softly, the snow blowing around him. Amber watched him until he disappeared behind the trees, shivering. She was lost in thought until Nick's sudden coughing startled her. 

"Nick, are you okay?" she asked, noticing his hand holding his stomach again. She knew he was in pain, his eyes said it all. 

"I'm cold..." 

 

Amber got out of the car and took the blankets from the trunk, placing both on his shivering body. Nick smiled gratefully as she handed him the water bottle. 

"Better?" she asked. 

"Much. Where did Brian go?" Nick replied, licking his lips and sighing in content. 

 

"He went to get help. I think he's fucking crazy out in this weather with a gunshot wound." Amber said, shivering again. 

"Brian's gonna be okay. Don't worry. Aren't you cold?" Nick assured her. 

"No, you need that more than I do." Amber told him with a smile. She watched him fall asleep, the storm building outside as day quickly turned into night, hoping they would survive to see morning.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do, Kevin?" Howie asked as they sat in the hotel room, thinking. 

"I don't fucking know. They've been gone for almost two days now. We need to find Brian." Kevin said, running a hand through his hair. 

"What about Nick? Or that girl, Amber? They are all out in this weather..." AJ pointed out. Kevin didng answer, he just went to his room. 

How could all of this gotten screwed up so bad? His mission had been simple....get Nick out of the way long enough to get him to the lab so the switch could be made. 

Dave was not going to like this.... 

 

 

"Just a little further...." Brian whispered, trudging through the deepening snow. It had gone dark about two hours ago.....he wasn't sure. The wind howled around him like a pack of angry wolves, biting at his exposed face. It was bitter cold, the wind chill nearly taking his breath away. Brian limped, humming to himself to keep warm, but his voice was starting to fade. He could feel his leg screaming at him with every step, begging for him to rest. 

Deep down, Brian was starting to give up hope. He kept thinking about Nick and Amber....trapped in the car but at least sheltered from the storm. Nick needed his help....they were depending on him.

"I can do this..." he thought, coughing. Icicles formed on his eyelashes, the snow almost blinding him until he saw a warm yellow light glowing just beyond the trees. 

"Thank God!" he gasped. Brian began running, the best he could although his wounded leg protested. 

The wind gusted so strong it caught him by surprise and he tripped, falling face first into the snow drift, coughing and sputtering. His vision began blurring. Brian managed to get up, but fell again a few feet later. The light was getting closer but seemed to be dimming....or maybe that was just him....

 

"Nick?" 

Amber woke in the night to find Nick laying there moaning in pain, the blankets she had given him were on top of her. 

"Nick?" she called, tapping him. His eyes opened but were full of tears. 

"My stomach...." he sobbed, a hand at his side. Amber looked for the water bottle, it was about half full but ice was beginning to form inside. She gave him a drink, Nick's face flushed with a fever. 

"Just hold on. Help is coming." Amber promised, although she knew something had happened to Brian...somehow he was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to help him. She consoled Nick until he fell asleep after she had given him some aspirin from Renee's glove compartment. He was much sicker than he let on. Time was running out. 

 

"Is he....is he dead?" 

"He looks like he's sleeping." 

 

Brian felt warm....he wondered where he was although his eyes were closed....but he felt warm. Was this heaven? Brian allowed himself to open his eyes. There were three young girls standing over him, all with blonde hair. 

"Good morning, sleepy head." one of them giggled. Brian sat up in the bed, his head throbbing. 

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. 

"You're at our father's cabin. Jessie found you passed out in our backyard last night. Are you feeling any better? You almost froze to death." the oldest girl replied. All of them had blonde hair but the girl speaking to him had brown eyes.

"I'm April, and these are my sisters, Jessie and Ashley." she continued. 

"I appreciate you saving me....but I need to get help....my friends are stuck in the woods in this storm..." Brian said, cutting her off. He tried to get up but cried out in pain. 

"You're not getting out of that bed, mister. Your leg is hurt pretty bad." Jessie said. Ashley brought him some food and Brian ate as they talked about his situation. 

"That sounds awful. Is that why you were out in this weather? It is too dangerous to be walking in a blizzard." April scolded him. 

"I don't care....Nick needs help. He could be dying!" 

"Wait....you're Brian Littrell aren't you? From BSB." Ashley gasped. Brian saw the Backstreet Boys shirt she was wearing and chuckled. You could always count on fans to help out. 

"Yes, that would be me. Can your father help me? Nick really needs a doctor. He's not doing well." he whispered, looking at the window. The snowstorm was picking up and the cabin creaked with the wind, it was a bad one. 

"I'm afraid we can't help them until morning. It is far too dangerous to go and get them now..." Frank said, listening to the radio for the storm report. It didn't look good for them at all.

"Sir, we need to help them. It might be too late already!" Brian begged. Although he was told to stay in bed, Brian insisted on talking to the girls father himself. 

"Just rest up for a few hours. We will go and get them in the morning." 

 

Brian looked at the clock, morning was a few hours away....but he didn't want to wait. Storm or no storm, Nick was counting on him. He began putting on his coat and shoes, his face without emotion.

"Brian, where are you going? My dad said it is too dangerous!" Jessie shouted. 

"Tell him to warm up that tow truck. Nick and Amber need us." he protested. 

Brian and Frank got into the tow truck, a plow on the front of it. One way or another, Brian knew he would help his friends.

"Just hang on, Frack. Help is on the way."


	10. Chapter 10

Amber woke up to find that the car had been buried in snow. It was cold but for some reason she felt warm, and was surprised to find a blanket draped over her. 

"Nick?" she muttered groggily, rubbing her eyes. Nick was asleep and looked pale, but he was still alive. His breathing was choppy at times. A curious noise caused her to wake completely, it sounded like another car....along with muffled voices. What if they had been found? Amber still had the gun....she searched for it. Nobody would take Nick with her there. Suddenly some of the snow shifted and a face appeared. 

"Whoa! Easy there, killer!" 

"Brian?" Amber said in surprise. Brian brushed the rest of the snow off the window and Amber was pleased to see a tow truck. The sky was still dark but it had stopped snowing for a bit. 

"I found us some help.....this is Frank. He's a mechanic, and his cabin isn't far from here. How's Nick doing?" Brian said, limping over to her. 

"Nick's all right but he really needs medical attention. He keeps complaining of stomach pain, I hope he's not bleeding internally." 

"Why would he be? The hospital fixed him up pretty good, didn't they? He can't be hurt still, other than that stomach pain he had." 

Frank took them back to the cabin just as the snow began picking up again. Nick was laid out on the bed while Brian and Amber formed a plan, Brian still ignoring the growing pain in his leg from walking. 

"Please sit down, you're making me nervous. Besides....you should be taking care of that leg." Amber scolded him. 

"We need to get Nick to a hospital....but we don't even know where we are or how to get home..." Brian said. He suddenly thought of his BlackBerry in his pocket, it would be crazy to try....but he wondered if it would work.

"I thought you didn't have your phone with you." Amber asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Brian giggled crazily as he held up the phone...as if it were some kind of trophy. 

"Aha.....look who's in charge now. I got a phone....I can get us out of here." he laughed, waving it. 

"Just call Kevin and see if he can send someone." Amber hissed, rolling her eyes as she tended to Nick. 

"Wh- Where are we?" Nick mumbled softly. His face was flushed and sweat formed at his forehead, but his body shivered. 

"Brian found us a place to stay for now until we can get back to the hospital. Just rest here and take it easy. How are you feeling?" Amber said softly. She wiped his face with a towel and realized he was hot. One hand laid over his stomach, she knew he was still in pain. 

 

 

"Ask them where they are, Richardson." 

"I.....Brian...er...where are you exactly?" Kevin asked as he watched him anxiously. He stood in front of a large screen, a red spot blinking. 

"I told you, I don't know! Why are you asking me again?" Brian's voice came in over a small speaker. 

"Stall him a bit. The trace we put on the boy should help us locate him. Your job will be simple after this." 

Kevin put a hand over the receiver, shaking his head. 

"I'm not doing this. They are out in that blizzard.....it is way too dangerous." he protested. The man in front of him growled and proceeded to grasp him by the throat. 

"Talk, or you will never take another breath." 

Kevin's eyes widened and he lifted the phone back up, his hand shaking. The hand did not move, but released slightly. 

"Brian, are you all right? What is the emergency....can't it wait until morning?" he gasped. Kevin wanted to tell Brian that he was being watched, but he couldn't risk putting everyone in more danger. 

"No, I'm afraid it can't. Nick's not doing good.....he's getting worse every minute. We need a doctor.....plus I'm injured. You've gotta help...." Brian begged, his voice cracking. Kevin's eyes teared, he wanted to tell him to get Nick out of there. 

"Tell him you are coming to get him. I will give you their location." 

"Brian, I think I know where you are. I'm gonna come up there to get you guys. Just keep taking care of Nick. I will see you soon." Kevin said softly. 

"How do you know....." Brian began, but all Kevin heard was a dial tone. The man let go of his neck and he doubled over, wheezing. 

"Your instructions are simple. Retrieve your dimwitted cousin and the girl and bring them here. We need to erase their memories. Leave the boy. He won't survive the trip." 

"What have you done to him?" Kevin spat, slamming the phone on the receiver. He was burning with hatred, he didn't want to hurt Nick.....his mother had trusted him to keep Nick safe....

 

"Leave the boy. We have given him a bit of insurance to make sure he won't survive. Everything should be taking effect about now...." 

 

"Nick?" Amber called when she heard him cry out in pain, his body jerking slightly. 

"Noo.....oh god....." Nick sobbed, holding his sides. His breathing became more labored, gasping in choked sobs as Amber tried to calm him. He was shaking, as if he were about to have a seizure. 

"What's happening to him?" Amber shouted, her eyes filling with tears. Nick finally became still, but he was definitely not doing good at all. 

"I don't know! I wish Kevin would hurry.....but I don't know how he will find us. We might have to drive back ourselves." Brian suggested. 

"Are you insane, Brian Littrell? We could get killed in that blizzard. I don't want to risk Nick's or our lives out there in that. We don't even have a car!" Amber shouted. 

"Maybe we can help you." Jessie called from the doorway with a smile. Brian grinned at them.....you could always get help when you least expected it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Brian, we have to hurry....Nick's not....Brian?" she said, noticing Brian slumped over the wheel. Amber wanted to scream, now both of them were unconscious. 

"WHAT NOW??" she screamed, but the wind overtook her. The wind howled over her voice as she shouted in frustration again, kicking the tire on the car. She was alone now, what was she going to do with two injured celebrities and no idea how to get to the hospital? 

Amber didn't know where they were or even how to get back to the cabin....as the storm picked up, she wondered how she would get out of the situation when she saw lights....

"Help!!!! Help us, please!!!" she screamed, leaving the car to flag the truck down. 

 

Kevin squinted, seeing the girl's red hair. It was them all right. He had forgotten the girl's name but once he stopped he remembered it. 

"Amber where is Nick and Brian?" he asked calmly. He had to keep his poker face on, there was no trusting this girl with his plan. 

"Nick almost stopped breathing....he's getting worse. Brian is passed out and I don't know what we are going to do...." Amber shouted over the wind. Kevin walked over to the car ad peered inside....Nick almost looked like a fresh corpse. 

"Help me get Brian to the truck." he instructed.

"What about Nick, Kevin? He's really hurt. Will there be enough room for all of us?" Amber asked, noticing the size of the truck. 

"We will take Brian and come back for him." Kevin said. Once they had put Brian into the truck, Amber noticed that if they put the backseat down there would be enough room. 

"Kevin, the seats go down. Help me get Nick." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kevin said suddenly. 

"You are in on this, aren't you? I thought it was weird." Amber hissed. Kevin smirked and his green eyes twinkled maliciously. 

"You're not as dumb as you look." he replied. 

"Either we take Nick or when we get back I tell the press how you left him to die. I'm sure that will go over really well with everyone." Amber snapped. Kevin's smile faded, he hadn't thought of the repercussions. Kevin ended up helping her load Nick into the truck.....he knew he would get shit for this but he was sure it would be worth it in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Amber sat in the waiting room with the others....looking steadily at her feet. 

 

"If you say anything to anyone....I can make sure you'll never speak again." 

 

Kevin's icy voice rang in her ears and made her shiver.

"You all right?" Howie asked, leaning over. He smiled warmly at her and sat down. 

"Guess I am just worried about them." she whispered. Kevin caught her eye from across the room, watching her. 

"Those two will be just fine. Nicky's in surgery and Brian's getting checked right now." Howie said to her. Moments later a doctor walked into the room, looking solemn. The doctor pulled Kevin to the side but Amber could hear them talking.

"Mr. Littrell will be just fine. He sustained an infection from the gunshot wound in his leg." he explained softly. Kevin smiled for the first time since Amber had met him....for some reason she didn't like it...it seemed phony. 

"Mr. Carter has sustained some internal bleeding....his stitches had to be replaced, there was a lot of blood loss but he will recuperate in a few days." 

Amber grinned.....this was all she cared about. Kevin's plan hadn't worked after all, whatever it was. She heard him silently cursing under his breath as he walked back over to them. His face changed slowly to a smile as he walked over to everyone. 

"They are gonna be just fine." Kevin said as they cheered. Brian was awake in his hospital bed, poking at a tray of food. 

"How you feeling, buddy?" Howie asked. Brian shrugged, he didn't feel much different. 

"I feel pretty good. They got the bullet out of my leg and I just need to take it easy for a bit." he explained. He felt like he was forgetting something about the last few days...like something was missing. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Amber said, placing her hand over his and smiling. The two of them grinned at each other. 

"We will leave you two lovebirds alone then. I'm going to check on Nicky." Howie laughed, heading out of the room and AJ trailing behind. 

Kevin coughed and walked out as well, Brian alone in the room with Amber. 

"How did I get shot?" Brian asked, looking right into Amber's eyes. 

"You don't remember anything? We went to rescue Nick and you got hit. How could you forget that?" she whispered. It was then she realized they had done something to him....that they had blocked part of his memory....

 

"Nick...." 

 

He blinked slowly, his body feeling very weak. Everything seemed so strange....he didn't know where he was or how he had ended up in the hospital again. Was everything a dream? 

"Nick..." 

He knew the voice....he opened his eyes and saw Kevin sitting there in front of him, the room empty except for the two of them. 

"Kevin?" he whispered. 

"Do you know where you are?" Kevin asked, his face without emotion. Nick felt a chill down his back as Kevin stared at him, he wasn't sure why...but he didn't feel safe here. He wondered where everyone was. 

"The hospital.....but....what happened? Kevin, I felt so sick....how did I get here? What's happening to me?" Nick asked with tears in his eyes. He looked genuinely afraid, Kevin felt bad but at the same time he had a mission. He moved towards the bed silently, his hands outstretched. Kevin looked at Nick....he was so close to finishing what Dave had wanted him to do.... 

"What are you doing?" Nick asked. He heard footsteps out in the hallway and Kevin ran back to his seat, acting as if he hadn't done anything. 

"Hey, you're awake. How you feeling?" AJ called from the doorway. Kevin laid his hands across his lap and Nick watched him, his eyes narrowed. 

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just pretty tired." he told them. He reached up with his good arm to rub his head. It was then that he saw the needle marks in his arm....it suddenly came back to him....

 

"No....please!!!!" 

 

"Nicky?" 

"Huh?" 

He was back in the hospital bed...Kevin was really staring at him now, as if he was waiting....

"Sorry, I must have zoned out for a second. I still feel tired." Nick whispered meekly. Howie glanced at Kevin, wondering what was going through his head. 

"Do you remember anything?" Kevin asked, sitting closer to the bed now. Nick's eyes wandered, searching for an answer. He remembered a man in a white lab coat, jamming the needle into his arm as he screamed....but nothing else. Nick tried to come up with a lie, he knew Kevin was up to something. 

"No....not really." 

"Nick, come on. You must remember something. Do you know who took you?" Kevin asked, his voice stern. Nick felt his heart beat quicken, he felt very uncomfortable. 

"Kevin, stop. You're scaring him." Howie said, as if Nick were a small child. 

"Yeah....you're freaking me out." AJ chimed in. Kevin ignored them and put his hand on Nick's now....Nick shivering at the cold touch. Where was Kevin? This didn't seem like him anymore. Something was definitely wrong. 

"I....I....don't remember...anything. Just bits and pieces. My head hurts so bad....I just want it to go away." Nick said, tearing up. 

"Want me to go and get the nurse?" Howie offered. Nick shook his head, not wanting to be left alone with Kevin for one minute. 

"I'm going out for a smoke then going back to see Brian. Want to come, Kev?" AJ said suddenly. Kevin made a face then smiled as he looked at AJ. 

"Sure. Nick needs to rest." he said, getting up and leaving the room. Howie stayed behind, taking Kevin's place at the bed. 

"Nick, are you all right?" he asked. 

 

"Kevin......never mind. I must be tired." Nick said softly. Howie left Nick after he had fallen asleep, wondering if he had just walked in on something....wondering what Kevin was up to and if they could figure it out in time to stop it.


	13. Chapter 13

Part ll 

 

Nick lay sleeping in the hotel room, wishing he didn't have to get out of bed. It was the hottest day in July and the hotel's air conditioning was broken. Nick was tired and sweaty.....laying in the bed with a spring from the mattress poking his back. 

 

"We are famous. Why can't we book a decent hotel?" he said almost out loud as he finally got up. He brushed his damp blonde hair out of his face and scratched his ass as he walked to the balcony. The view wasn't very pleasant....normally the swimming pool below would look inviting, but the hotel had closed it due to cleaning. 

A few months had passed since his kidnapping, and Nick still wasn't feeling himself. He bore a scar on his arm.....from what, he didn't know...but it was there. Sometimes images flashed to him in his dreams at night, images of a man in a lab coat.....laughing at him in the darkness. There was a lot about the whole thing Nick didn't understand or even remember. He had tried asking the guys about it, only to get told he must have been dreaming and not to worry. Nick took a shower and emerged feeling somewhat relieved, but sticky. He debated ordering room service for breakfast but knew Kevin would chastise him for it. 

Kevin. 

 

There was something about Kevin that Nick couldn't put his finger on....something sinister, maybe even evil. He was acting so cold to him these days, as if he were a nasty bug that needed to be exterminated. A slip of paper appeared under the door and Nick bent down to pick it up. 

"So much for a day off." he sighed. The itinerary was full of interviews and a TV appearance in New York. As he slipped on his jeans he smiled, hearing the familiar ringtone on his phone. 

"Hi, baby." he said with a big grin. Alexis had been in his life for a few months now. She was as good as his girlfriend, but due to his schedule they had not made it official. They saw each other occasionally, when Nick was in town. Alexis came from New Jersey and was friends with Amber, who Nick and Brian still kept in touch with. 

 

"Nick?" 

Nick looked up as he heard the knock on the door and said goodbye to Alexis before hanging up the phone and answering the door. Brian stood there looking semi dressed up.

"You're nowhere near ready...are you?" he observed, seeing Nick in jeans and no shirt. 

"I was on the phone with Alexis and didn't realize what time it was." 

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Get dressed, we have to leave for the city to do some interviews and stuff." Brian said. He sipped from his coffee cup and noticed Nick had never unpacked his clothes from the suitcase sprawled on the floor. Everything was wrinkled. Nick took out a shirt and sniffed it before putting it on. 

"That's full of wrinkles. Don't you have anything nice to wear?" Brian admonished. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt over his head. 

"Are you my mother now?" he snapped moodily, trying to shut the suitcase but failing. 

"Why didn't you unpack? No wonder your clothes are like that...." 

"I figured we weren't gonna be here that long, so why bother?" Nick sighed. He moved to slip on his sneakers, a pair of white Nikes.

"For your information...we will be here until Thursday. Now hurry up, the guys are waiting and we are already late because of you." Brian told him in an annoyed tone. The two of them left the hotel room, their steps in sync with one another but Brian limping slightly. 

"Your leg still bothering you?" Nick asked. 

"A bit...some days it hurts and others it doesn't bother me much. How about you....had any more nightmares?" Brian said, pressing the button for the elevator. 

"I see things sometimes.....and this scar on my arm....I don't remember anything. I wish I could explain it." Nick sighed. The elevator dinged and they stepped in, the door closing behind them. 

"Maybe you should talk to Kevin about it." Brian suggested. Nick shook his head, his hair falling in his face. 

"No way. He would freak on me....and you know he's been ragging on me lately." he said. Privately he wondered what had happened to Kevin....why he was acting so strangely, as if he was hiding something. 

"Nick, you can't be hiding things all the time. It isn't good for you." Brian said.

"You sure nag like Kevin today. Did they put Essence of Richardson in your coffee this morning?" Nick scoffed. The elevator stopped and the door opened, the two of them walking down the hallway towards the hotel lobby. Brian turned to him, a worried expression on his face. 

"I don't sound that much like him, do I?" 

 

Nick laughed and went to meet the others.

 

Kevin watched his cousin and Nick bounding up to them....Nick seemed desperate not to catch his eye. He knew Nick didn't remember anything about his kidnapping....but the next phase of the plan was about to begin, and they couldn't afford mistakes this time. He had participated in the experiment as well and knew the consequences of his failure. 

 

This Nick Carter would not live to see the end of the tour.


	14. Chapter 14

"Get a move on, Carter! We don't have all day to wait on your fat ass!" 

 

Nick rolled his eyes at Dave, their current tour manager. He had been with the boys many years....practically since they started. He was short and muscular, with brown hair and usually was shouting. 

"I'm not fat." Nick mumbled, running past him to get on the bus. He was hungry and hadn't gotten a chance to eat before leaving the hotel for the city....his stomach growling angrily. 

"Well, you're no pixie. The wardrobe people are already complaining because you don't fit in the tour clothes, and tour hasn't started yet." Kevin snapped. Nick sat down next to AJ, wiping his forehead and yawning. 

"You okay, Nick? You look hungry." AJ whispered. Nick nodded as he listened to Dave shouting at them for being tardy. 

"Here...." 

Nick smiled gratefully and took the cereal bar from him....but it was snatched away. 

"I told you....no more junk food. From now on, it is salad and water for you, Carter. No girl wants to see a fat Backstreet Boy." Dave yelled, pocketing it. Nick's stomach growled again and he took in everything the manager said, feeling worse as the minutes passed. 

"Dave, he's hungry. You can't make him starve himself." Kevin said once they had gotten to the radio station to start interviews. Nick stood there as he listened to them argue.....he hated this. He hated people fighting over him, he hated being judged for how he looked and being put under a microscope all the time. It was becoming too much. All Nick wanted was to be a normal teenager.....at the age of 19 he should be worrying about going to college, not about his appearance or voice. By the end of the day, he returned to his hotel room frustrated and near tears. He wanted out. 

 

Nick sat on the balcony for a long time, thinking....watching the sunset. It wasn't a spectacular view, but he wanted to think. 

"Niiiiickyyyy....you out here?" AJ called in an annoying tone. Nick rolled his eyes as his band mate bounded out onto the deck. 

"What do you want?" 

"We're going clubbing...I was gonna ask if you wanted to come but Dave says you're not old enough." 

"So why even tell me?" Nick sighed, resting his head on his knees. He hated being left behind while the others went out.

"Kevin says Marcus is gonna be out in the hall so no funny business. See you later." AJ said, ruffling Nick's hair. 

"Asshole." Nick muttered once he was gone. He wanted to quit so badly, just walk away from everything. He was miserable. Nobody seemed to understand him, he felt alone and every day just dragged on. It was then Nick saw the fire escape....he was on the fourth floor of the hotel. 

He tiptoed over to the door and peeked out, Marcus was sitting by the elevator. If he snuck out of the room through the window.....

"Here goes..." he whispered as he hoisted himself over the railing. For a moment he slipped, but he made it to the fire escape and took it two at a time before jumping to the ground. He dashed around the pool and ran. He ran and ran until he couldn't see the hotel anymore....until he was halfway down the highway. Where he was going he had no clue, but he knew he wasn't far from Alexis's house. 

 

"What are you doing here?" she laughed when he appeared on her doorstep breathless. 

"I can't take this anymore....can I stay with you? I don't want to be a Backstreet Boy." he wheezed, holding his knees. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked, her face full of concern. 

"I get this feeling they don't want me around anymore." 

"Nick, you can't just run from them. Have you talked to the guys about how you feel?" Alexis asked. She let him inside and gave him something to drink. She had red hair with blonde streaks....darker hair than Amber. Nick thought she was beautiful.

"They don't understand me. Can't I just stay here?" he begged, putting on his famous pout for her as she laughed. 

"No. I will not be accused of kidnapping. Come on....I'm taking you back." Alexis said. Nick protested some more but allowed her to drive him. Before they left, Nick stopped in the doorway. 

"Why don't you come with me?" he suggested with a grin. 

"You really want me around, don't you? Is it that bad?" 

"Kevin is so hard on me...and so is Dave. I need someone to keep me sane. None of the guys are helping at all, please...can you?" Nick begged again. Alexis shook her head....sure he was cute, but she figured he needed to sort this out on his own for now. Tour was only a third of the way over. 

"Babe, I know you need me but you gotta wait a bit. Just keep your chin up. Those boys know what's best for you, you're their little brother. Now come on. I'm taking you back to the hotel." she said sweetly. Nick sighed, he hoped nobody had noticed he was gone. 

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???" 

 

Nick half listened to his manager as he screamed but he was tired and hungry....he just wanted to sleep. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Nick, what you did today was so irresponsible. Running off with that....that girl with no security?" Dave screamed, his face within an inch of Nick's. 

"Dave, I'm 19. I am not a baby anymore. Can you stop treating me like a child?" Nick snapped. 

"Do you think I'm having a picnic over here? I'm not. You're a spoiled, self absorbed brat. Everyone LOVES you....don't they?" 

"Fuck you." 

"You're gonna regret talking to me like that, Carter." Dave said, grabbing his shirt collar. Nick's eyes widened as the manager got ready to hit him....

"What's going on here?" Kevin's voice came from the doorway. Dave had let go and was now smiling as if nothing was wrong, but Nick was trembling. 

"I was just informing Carter of his mishap tonight. That's all." Dave said calmly. Nick's eyes darted from him to Kevin.....something definitely seemed off. Dave said good night to them and left them alone in the room. Nick coughed uncomfortably, rubbing the scar on his arm.

"Nick, just next time promise me next time you won't run off alone?" Kevin told him. Nick nodded. 

"Why?" he asked. Kevin turned to him, a sad expression in his green eyes. Nick was confused by this sudden show of emotion.

"Just don't." 

With that, Kevin left the room, leaving Nick to his own thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked when he saw her rolling her luggage into the hallway. She only had two bags, a rolling suitcase and a duffel bag as she wasn't planning on staying very long. 

"Nick asked me to keep him company." she stated, walking past him. 

Kevin watched her until she reached Nick's room....shaking his head. Dave was not going to like this one bit. 

 

"I didn't think you would come," Nick said, hugging Alexis when he saw her. She looked him over, he seemed fine except for the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted and she noticed he looked thinner. 

"You look sick, are you okay?" she asked, setting her suitcases on the bed. 

"This salad and water diet Dave's got me on.....I'm so hungry....and I haven't been sleeping." Nick explained, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in nearly three days. 

"Is that why you ran away the other day? Nick....you're over 18 now. You don't have to do what they want anymore. You're not fat, you are perfect...."

"You're biased." 

"Shut up, Carter...you know what I mean. They can't treat you like this." Alexis said, laughing. Nick laughed with her and they sat on the bed, just talking and catching up. 

 

"The girl doesn't belong....she will get in the way. I want her out of here." Dave hissed, slamming his hand on the desk. Kevin nodded. 

"She's Nick's friend, I think her being here will ruin everything. Nick is already suspicious of my behavior. You don't think he remembers?" he asked. 

"He better not. He cannot know what is going on or all that we have invested in this experiment will have been for nothing. The boy must not remember." Dave instructed. 

 

He was hired by Lou.....Lou Pearlman wanted to create the perfect male singing group. When Nick was a child things were easier but as he got older, he realized that he was being molded......his life was being written and changed to made acceptable to fans. The fans didn't know that before auditioning for Backstreet Boys that the guys hadn't met. Even the boys themselves were told what to say in interviews. They all had been given instructions to follow the same story....that the guys formed the group themselves, and that each would have a role in the group. 

When Nick turned 15 he had grown tired of his "cute one" role. It was then that Kevin had told Dave, told him he wanted Nick out.....and that was the beginning of it all....

 

"Give this to McLean. Tell him to listen to it but be creative about it." Dave said suddenly, pressing a CD into his hand. 

"What's this?" 

"Just give it to him, you can manage that, can't you?" Dave spat at him before dismissing him. Kevin walked down the hallway, running into Nick...literally. 

"Watch where you're going!" Kevin scolded him. Nick helped him up and brushed himself off. 

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here. I was going to the vending machine." 

"No junk food. Dave said salad and water, and you're gonna follow that diet. Go back to your room." Kevin snapped. He looked and noticed Nick had the disc, studying it carefully....

"Give me that." he said, snatching it from him. 

"Sorry. I wasn't getting food for me. Alexis wanted a soda and I didn't want to order room service since you said it's not in the budget." Nick replied, his hands raised. 

"When were you going to tell Dave she was coming along? You didn't clear this with anyone and I got my head handed to me. You can't just invite anyone you like on tour." Kevin said. 

"She just kind of showed up. Look...she won't be any trouble. She's just my friend. She will stay in my room and Brian can room with Howie or something. It's all worked out." Nick replied brightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the heels of his feet gently in an awkward motion. 

"No, it isn't. She's staying with AJ. Dave made the arrangements and I can't change his mind. It isn't our fault you decided to have a friend tagging along." Kevin said, his eyes cold. Nick looked hard at the floor and nodded. Kevin didn't say any more, he strode down the hallway and around the corner, leaving Nick alone. 

"It isn't our fault you decided to have a friend tagging along.....jackass." Nick said under his breath, mocking Kevin. It wasn't fair....why did he always get treated like some dumb kid when he was perfectly capable of handling himself? 

As Nick rounded the corner of the third floor, he saw Dave leaving his hotel room. Jumping back quickly, he hid himself from view just as he saw another man come out of the room. Nick peeked again, the man had blonde hair.....and from the back he looked strangely familiar. Nick shrugged it off and came out of his hiding place before heading to the vending machine. Maybe it was a trick of the light.....

 

Kevin knocked on AJ's door a few times before he answered. 

"What's up?" AJ asked, smiling.

"Dave wanted me to drop this off, it is a demo track for the next album. Everyone has a copy, just listen to it and we can decide on if we want to record it." Kevin smiled. 

"Sure, that sounds great. I was having a beer....I will put this on right now. So when's Nick's friend coming by?" 

"Oh, she'll be here." Kevin replied. He had no idea what Dave had up his sleeve, but deep down he hoped it would backfire. He laid down on the bed in his room, thinking when there came a knock at the door. 

"What do you want?" he demanded when he saw Alexis standing there. She pushed her way into the room and past him, slamming the door behind her and leaving Kevin looking surprised. 

"How can you treat Nick the way you've been treating him?" she shouted. Kevin raised an eyebrow, a 18 year old girl was in his face without a care in the world. Who did she think she was? 

"You don't know me." Kevin said moodily. 

"I do. I'm a fan of you guys just like anyone else. We see how you guys act.....Nick is miserable." 

"He's not a child, you know. I'm not responsible for him." 

"He looks up to you....they all do. What happened to you, Kevin? Where is the big brother, the one who looks out for everyone? You've changed." Alexis said. 

"I don't look out for anyone but myself. Times change, people change.....and it is time that Nick grew up." Kevin sneered. 

"This isn't you. Where did the real Kevin go? He wouldn't tell Nick he was fat or call his cousin selfish...." Alexis pointed out. Kevin rolled his eyes, how did she know he and Brian were disagreeing over his relationship with Amber? She knew way too much...

Somehow she was making sense. Who was he? Kevin couldn't look himself in the eye in his mirror anymore. The man that looked back was so cold.....it was like someone else had taken over. 

"You're right.....this isn't me..." Kevin said suddenly, his head in his hands as he sat on the bed. 

"Kevin, I don't know what is going on but you need to stop. It isn't too late to make things right again. Everyone can see how you've changed." Alexis said. Kevin nodded as he listened to her.....

It was time to tell Dave he'd had enough.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know about this." Nick said, walking Alexis to AJ's room at the next hotel stop. AJ brushed past them with his earphones in, listening to his CD player and humming. 

"It will be fine. I think we will get along well, Nick." she said brightly, picking up her duffel bag and adjusting it over her shoulder. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nick mumbled. AJ seemed pleased to see Alexis, looking at her over the rim of his black sunglasses and smirking. 

"Well, hello there. Nick told me about you....Alexis is it?" he said, his voice smooth. Nick made a huffing noise and Alexis nudged him hard in the chest, making him cough a bit. 

"Just show me where to put my things." Alexis replied, walking into AJ's room. He closed the door behind them and smiled. 

 

"I don't like her being in that room with him." Nick said, pacing the floor while Brian watched a basketball game on TV.

"Come on, guys! It isn't hard to score a basket." 

"Bri, I'm being serious here. Something feels wrong." Nick continued. He ran a hand through his hair and flopped down on his bed, sighing. 

"How do you know this? Did you have a vision?" Brian asked, watching with concern. 

"No....I just got this feeling they put her there for a reason. Why else would she room with AJ? Dave is up to something." Nick said. He grew more and more worried every minute that AJ and Alexis were alone, several times during the basketball game he got up, walked to the door and changed his mind as he reached for the handle. 

"I'm sure she is fine. It's AJ." Brian said. 

Nick didn't feel any less worried. 

 

"So you're Amber's friend? I didn't know you knew her." AJ said, swigging from a beer bottle resting on the night stand. 

"Yeah, she introduced me to Nick and we hit it off. He's a really good guy." Alexis smiled. She wished she could be more than Nick's good friend but knew he was too shy to make a move.   
"He sure is." AJ agreed. It grew too quiet for Alexis's liking so she looked for a radio or CD player. 

"Want to hear a demo we are working on? You can't tell anyone I'm playing this for you." AJ said, holding up the disc Kevin had given him. 

"Sure." she smiled. What harm could come of it? 

 

"I'm going over there." Nick said, getting up for the tenth time an hour later. Brian shook his head and smiled but he also felt uneasy. 

"How about I go and check things out for you? I'm sure she is fine. Go and lie down. I will be right back." he said. Nick nodded and Brian left the room, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, whistling softly. 

"Dunno what he's so worried about." he muttered, but once he got to the door he heard a scream. Brian pressed his ear to the door, he could hear a struggle inside of the room. The door was open slightly and Brian barged in. 

"Help me!" Alexis cried, cowering near the corner in front of AJ, whose hand was on her neck. Brian blinked, trying to process what he was seeing. AJ would never hurt anyone, would he? 

"AJ, STOP!!!" he roared. AJ turned around but his eyes were blank as if he were in a trance. He marched towards Brian, his hands outstretched. 

"Brian!" Alexis yelled, sobbing. Thinking quickly, Brian swung his fist and punched AJ square in the face, knocking him out cold. 

"Come on.....you're coming with me." Brian said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door, leaving AJ on the floor. Back in his and Nick's room....Brian tried calming Alexis down, who was reeling from the events in AJ's room. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, getting her a glass of water. She was trembling as she drank it. 

"It happened out of nowhere....we were talking and listening to music one moment, the next he had his hand on me." she whispered. Nick was sleeping in the bed next to them, looking peaceful. Alexis resented it at that moment....he really had no idea what was going on. 

"How can he sleep like that?" Alexis asked, smiling a little. 

"I don't know....he was worried about you. I think you being here is good for him. Kevin and Dave are up to something and I don't like it. Nick needs protection." Brian said. He let Alexis use his bed for the night and took to the floor. He knew it would hurt his back....but at least she would be safe. 

 

 

Kevin stormed into Dave's room, ready to put an end to things once and for all. He'd done a lot of thinking since Alexis left...he knew she was right. He didn't want Nick or anyone else to get hurt anymore. 

"What do you want, Richardson? Did you give him the disc?" Dave asked. 

"I'm not playing this game anymore, Dave. I want out." Kevin said. Dave sat up in the chair at his desk, raising an eyebrow. 

"Where did you get off being all righteous all of a sudden? You're the one who told me you wanted the kid gone, aren't you?" he snapped. Kevin shook his head. 

"Nick doesn't deserve this, he's getting better....." 

"You're in too deep now, you can't back out. Especially since Jane is in on this now. She is getting impatient, we all are. We are ready to carry on with the second phase of our plan." Dave said. Kevin looked up to see a pair of blue eyes....eyes that were so bright they almost glowed in the dark. He stepped out of the shadow and Kevin gasped. 

"What.........what is he doing here?" 

"I told you we were ready. He's perfect, isn't he? Looks identical....fitted with the boy's memories and personality. He's a huge improvement over the original article." 

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. He was hoping that the experiment would fail....but this was not the case. Things had just gotten real. 

"I'm out of here. I won't let you do this to him." he stammered, moving towards the door. 

"I don't think so, Kev." 

 

It happened so quickly Kevin didn't have time to react. He doubled over in pain when the punch landed, knocking the wind out of him. 

"How..." Kevin wheezed just as he was kicked in the side. He was too strong to fight off, too fast....

"Say goodnight, Kevin." Dave said, smiling as Kevin lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick woke up early the next morning to find Alexis in his bed fully dressed with her arm draped over him. 

"Brian?" he whispered. A soft groan came from where Brian lay on the floor, rubbing his sore back. 

"Yeah, Nick?" 

"Why is she in my bed?" Nick asked. Alexis woke up and smiled, sitting up before rubbing her eyes. 

"Good morning." she said. 

"What happened? I thought you were staying with AJ?" Nick replied. Alexis exchanged looks with Brian and didn't answer. 

 

"Nick, I expect nothing but 100 percent out of you tomorrow. No excuses. We can't have another incident like we did in Japan last tour." Kevin scolded as Alexis watched. 

 

"That was an accident." Nick mumbled. 

"Tripping on stage, breaking the drum kit and knocking over half the band isn't a mistake, it is an embarrassment." Kevin replied as Dave and a few others laughed. 

She noticed during their down time Kevin seemed colder than usual, his eyes unforgiving. Nick sat in silence as he was picked apart. 

"We might have to rework his diet again. He hasn't lost any weight, he still looks chubby." Dave added. Nick shifted uncomfortably and looked at his feet, his ears tinted red. 

"He looks fine." Alexis said, not realizing they could hear her. Both men glared at her and Alexis noticed Kevin didn't seem himself. 

"Nobody asked for your two cents. You don't even belong here." Kevin snapped coldly, pushing past her. 

 

Later on at the hotel, Alexis spotted Nick at the bathroom mirror with his shirt lifted up, sucking his stomach in and frowning. He jumped when he saw her standing in the doorway. 

"Nick, you look fine." she smiled. He put his shirt down and sat on the toilet, sighing again.

"I am never good enough for them. Never. I feel like I will never be good enough for anyone because all I am is a huge screw up." he confessed. 

"You're perfect to me. They only see what's on the outside. For your height your weight is normal. You have thousands of girls at your feet every night.....they plaster your face on their walls....trust me, there are plenty who think you're gorgeous." 

"I guess." 

"Now let's get going, everyone is heading downstairs for the bus." Alexis said, ruffling his hair. Nick grinned at her, watching her leave. 

 

"You coming?" Alexis called a bit later, knocking at the door. 

"Sure, just need to drop the kids off at the pool." Nick said, heading into the bathroom.

 

"Kevin, where is Nick?" Alexis asked once she got in the bus. 

"He had a headache, he's laying down." 

Alexis ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, I guess that is everyone. Time to head out!" Kevin said, clapping his hands together as the bus began moving. They were leaving New Jersey and headed to Ohio for the next stop, nearly a 4 hour drive. Everyone was pretty quiet during the ride so about an hour or two into the trip, Alexis went to go spend time with Nick.....but to her surprise he wasn't on the bus. 

"Brian, I thought Kevin said Nick was laying down in his bunk." Alexis whispered. Brian followed her around the bus and helped her look, but they didn't see any trace of Nick. 

"Not this again." Brian said, looking angry as he stormed to the front of the bus. He walked up to Kevin, his arms crossed until he looked up. 

"What do you want?" Kevin hissed.

"We have to go back, Nick's still at the hotel." 

"That's impossible. I did a head count." Kevin said, going back to his coffee. Brian slammed his hand on the table, startling him. 

"Do another one." 

"You're being very unreasonable. Nick's in his bunk...." 

"Don't fucking do this, you asshole. I'm telling you- NICK IS NOT HERE. You left him behind AGAIN." Brian shouted. Alexis watched in shock, Brian usually didn't use such strong language, he was fuming. 

"We are halfway there. We aren't going back." 

Brian slammed Kevin into the wall and held him there, his face red. 

"Okay, I guess we can make a detour." Kevin said, sweat forming on his face. 

 

"How the fuck did he mess up a head count? Alexis isn't blonde and Nick doesn't have boobs!" AJ commented once the bus had turned around. 

"Nick would probably like to have boobs." Alexis said as AJ snickered. 

"He so would." 

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on? Why would Kevin lie about Nick being in his bunk? It doesn't make sense...." Howie asked softly. 

"Because he isn't Kevin." Alexis said. All the boys stared at her but she did not change her expression. 

"How can it not be? He has to be Kevin. There is no possible way he can't be." Howie protested before leaving for the front of the bus. 

"It would explain a lot." Brian said, staring out the window. Sure it seemed like a logical explanation, but he doubted Alexis. Kevin didn't act any different.....or did he?

 

The bus reached the hotel in New Jersey once more where they found Nick sitting outside, looking worried. Alexis led him to his bunk on the bus and they lay there quietly together until the bus moved again. 

"You okay?" she asked, stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb. He smiled and rested his head on hers....Alexis felt warm and safe with him although the space was very tight. 

"I'll be fine. They've done this to me before." Nick whispered. 

"Brian mentioned that. Wanna talk about it?" she offered. He looked out the window again, his eyes searching. 

"I was 13 or so.....we were in Europe....well, we were in some country. I think it was a part of France. Anyways, I was small so they were always forgetting me. This one time I got left behind....it was different. They didn't come back for hours and hours. I didn't know how to speak French or how to get back to them. Dave finally sent someone for me....I was scolded for the whole thing. Nobody seemed to be worried if I was okay or not." Nick told her, wiping at his eye. 

"Wow, that's so sad. Didn't you tell anyone?" Alexis said. 

"Brian knows what really happened. That's why he made them turn back. I am gonna be flat out honest with you.....I think they want to get rid of me." Nick told her. She felt his hand trembling and noticed he was really crying now. 

"I don't understand why." 

"You will see. Something bad is coming.....and I don't think we can do anything to keep it from happening." Nick whispered. Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat. What did he mean by that? Whatever it was....she hoped they would be ready for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick grew more nervous as time went by. He knew someone was planning something.....but he didn't tell anyone. He wasn't sure who was in on anything, who was working to get rid of him. Alexis had mentioned Kevin wasn't being himself.....what did this mean? 

"Alexis....you said you didn't think he was Kevin. How do you know?" Nick asked one night in his bunk. They spent a lot of time there together on the road, and had come to call it their spot. It was Nick's sanctuary from everything going on at the time, a place he could be alone and think. Alexis made him feel safe, like nothing could happen as long as she was there with him. 

"His eyes. His eyes are dead....there is no spark in them like Kevin's had. They've done something to him." Alexis explained. 

 

Brian walked past the closed curtain on Nick's bunk, hearing Kevin talking to Nick's mother on the phone. 

"I'm telling you, Jane. Everything is fine. He's been feeling a bit under the weather and is resting. That's why he can't come to the phone." Kevin said icily. Brian shook his head as he listened. Kevin was blatantly lying to her, how could she believe him? 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kevin? He might have wanted to talk to her." Brian snapped. 

"You shouldn't be chastising me when you're the one being selfish." Kevin replied, crossing his arms. 

"Selfish? How am I selfish? I'm not the one treating everyone like crud all the time. Nick doesn't deserve to be ragged on constantly, Kevin."

"You are putting your own life in front of what is best for the group. Don't you see that being around Amber is not good for you? She's manipulating you." Kevin said as he stood up. Brian followed him all the way to the back of the bus, past Nick's bunk where he and Alexis had fallen asleep. The two of them continued to argue loudly. 

 

"Nick, you hear that?" Alexis muttered. 

"Mhhhmmmm?" Nick replied, opening the curtain a little and peeking out. 

 

"The only one being manipulative around here is YOU, Kevin. Twisting everything around to make yourself look innocent. We all know you're up to something." Brian shouted, his hands in the air and his face tinted red with anger. 

 

"Should we do something?" Alexis asked. Her eyes were closed, her head resting on Nick's chest as he smiled. 

"Nah. My money is on Brian. He can take him." 

"You just want to see Kevin get his ass kicked." Alexis whispered. Nick simply chuckled and rested his head on hers. 

 

"You only care about yourself, Brian. I am trying to improve the group through what I am doing. Can't you see that?" Kevin screamed. 

"I DON'T CARE?! I don't care? I'm not the one telling Nick he's fat. I'm not lying to his mother that he is fine and I'm not ignoring the fact AJ attacked someone the other night. So if you think for one second I don't care, you're WRONG." Brian hissed, an inch from his cousin's face. Kevin's face did not falter nor did it show any type of emotion other than a smug grin.

"I am just doing what is best for the group, dear cousin." he said calmly. 

"You fucking prick. You think killing off our youngest member is what is best for the damn group?" Brian retorted, his voice dripping with malice. All Kevin did was chuckle. Brian was shaking, he was so angry.....and here Kevin was laughing, laughing like nothing was wrong. 

"Nobody is plotting to kill him. Where did you get that idea from?" he laughed. 

"LIAR! Everything is lies with you anymore. What happened to you? You're not the Kevin I know....he'd never do this to us." 

"People change, Brian. I learned not to be so na�ve like a certain cousin of mine. You don't see what is in front of you, an opportunity to change." Kevin stated. Brian shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"How can you sit back and hurt everyone like this? Nick especially. What did he do to deserve this treatment?" he demanded, clenching his fists. 

"Nick deserves everything he gets. He is a selfish little brat and is worthless just like the rest of you. We don't need someone like that dragging us down." Kevin explained with a smirk. Not a second later he felt a fist connect with his face....Brian standing over him, glaring at him. 

"Son of a bitch!" Kevin yelled, jumping on him....the two of them throwing punches in a full on fight. 

"Guys, stop....it isn't worth it!" Howie protested, running into the back of the bus followed by AJ. 

 

Nick and Alexis had long fallen asleep, laying together like they had no other cares in the world. 

 

Things were very tense between everyone for a few days after the fight. It even came through onstage where the fans were noticing. After one show just before her birthday, Nick and her walked to the bus together, hearing the crowd cheering for them. 

"That was a great show." Nick said, wiping his face with a towel. 

"Yes, I think so too." Howie agreed. 

"You all were off key....Nick especially sounded a bit flat tonight." Kevin interjected as everyone stared. 

"That isn't what the fans were saying. They said he sounded perfect. It was you who is acting a bit off, Kevin. The fans aren't stupid....they could tell something was wrong with you." Alexis smirked. 

"The fans don't know anything." Kevin scoffed, walking by them in a huff. Nick laughed and put his arm around Alexis, his hand on her hip. He started to really think about the fight Brian and Kevin had and what he had heard before he fell asleep. What could it all mean? 

Nick walked onto the bus with the others feeling confident and the urge to go to bed quickly. At least he was safe on the bus.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Alexis woke up early on the bus, it was her birthday. She wished she was home to spend it with her family but being here with Nick was just as good. She wanted to be there to protect him, from whatever was coming their way on the road. 

"Hey, birthday girl." 

Howie was already sitting at the table in the kitchenette, sipping at a cup of coffee and smiling at her. Alexis poured herself one and sat at the table next to him. 

"You're up early, Howie." she commented. She realized then that she and Howie hadn't talked much since she joined the tour, he normally kept to himself or was on the phone, but today he wasn't. There was no cell phone attached to his ear today. 

"I like the peace and quiet before the others wake up." Howie replied, setting down his mug. 

"Me too. Are things always so hectic?" she asked. 

"Not usually. We've always gotten along but over the last year or two Kevin has changed. Nobody else thinks so, but I can see it. It's in his eyes." 

"You're not the only one, I can see it too." Alexis said, drinking her coffee. The two of them began snickering as Nick shuffled out, his hair standing on end as if he'd put his finger in a light socket. 

"Someone isn't a morning person." Alexis giggled. 

"Mmmmhmmmph." Nick said, pouring himself some coffee as the others laughed. He took a sip and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before waking up. 

"Well, I'm gonna go make some phone calls. See you later." Howie said with a wink, heading to the back of the bus. 

"Good morning sunshine." Alexis giggled, watching Nick drink his coffee. 

"Hey, today is your birthday, isn't it?" Nick said, looking more awake now. Alexis couldn't stop giggling at his hair. Nick blushed and nervously tried to flatten it. 

"Yes it is, but please don't make a big deal of it just because we are friends." Alexis whispered. He smiled at her. Was it so bad she wished he would kiss her?

"I got you something.....wait here." Nick said, holding up his finger. Alexis watched him run to the bunk and come back, breathing heavily as he held out a little box. 

"Nick...." 

"It isn't what you think. See?" Nick said, opening it. Inside was a silver chain with a silver pendant on the end, in the shape of a music note. Alexis felt her eyes water as he took it out and put it around her neck. 

"Happy Birthday," he said gently into her ear. Alexis smiled and before she knew it his lips were against hers. 

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest....you make me so happy, and I think you're beautiful." Nick said, his breath on her neck. 

"Nick, I'm not. Look at me, I don't even have makeup on." Alexis laughed, pushing him away a bit. 

"You don't need it. I love you like this.....chilling in your sweat pants, just being natural. You're perfect." he smiled. Alexis smiled back and returned the kiss again. 

"Get a room." Brian teased, causing them to jump. 

"If you don't like it, don't look!" Nick laughed. He pecked her on the cheek before going to shower for the day. 

 

Later that night, Nick threw a birthday party in the dressing room for Alexis. Even Kevin and Dave wore party hats, and they all sang Happy Birthday to her, Brian presenting her with a charm bracelet to match Nick's gift. Everyone was getting along so well, even Kevin was joking around with them as they all ate cake. Nick even had the crowd that night sing Happy Birthday during the show, Alexis under a spotlight as she grinned, tears in her eyes. She couldn't ask for a more perfect birthday, the show was going along great and everyone was still in good spirits. 

"So I've been thinking, and I know this is probably crazy.....but I'd like to take you on a date sometime. Like a real one." Nick said as they hung out backstage. 

"Really? Nick, we don't have to be so formal. We're practically dating already." Alexis laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm. She could have sworn she saw a head of blonde hear out of the corner of her eye....moving towards the bathrooms. 

"I gotta go do the last song, we will talk more a bit later, okay?" Nick said as he ran back onstage for the final number. As she watched him go, a sinking feeling began in the pit of her stomach. Something told her this night was not meant to last. 

 

"That was a great show, guys!" Dave exclaimed as they headed for the bus after the concert ended. 

"Nick, where are you going?" Alexis asked, noticing him walking away from the group. Nick stopped and smiled at her, she loved the way he looked at her. 

"I gotta drop the kids at the pool real quick. I won't be long, I promise. Meet me in our spot....we have stuff to talk about." Nick said, kissing her. 

"Shouldn't you take someone with you?" Alexis asked. 

"You don't need to worry about me, I will be fine." he promised. 

"Nick, I don't want anything to happen to you.....I love you." she whispered. 

"I know. I will be back in a bit." Nick said brightly before heading into the bathroom. It was as if he didn't hear her. Alexis felt stupid, cursing herself silently for blurting out her feelings like that. He didn't love her back, did he?

 

"Where is he? We should have left already...." Alexis said about fifteen minutes later, pacing the bus. She saw Kevin watching the door, as if he was waiting for something. 

"I'm going to go look for him." Brian said, but Kevin stopped him. 

"No need. Here he comes now." he said softly, a grin on his face. Nick wandered on the bus, smirking at Kevin. The two of them stood there whispering before walking straight to the back of the bus. Alexis noticed he kept wiping his hands on the thighs of his jeans and looking at them....it was all so strange. She went to the bunk to wait for him, and he finally poked his head inside. 

"Hi there." he smirked, a devilish grin on his face. She noticed his hair was not sweaty like it had been before he went into the bathroom, it seemed very odd. 

"Hi, Nick. You had us worried for a bit. What took so long?" Alexis asked as he climbed into the bunk. 

"Just had to go to the bathroom. Don't worry." Nick replied, wiping his hands again. He looked out the window as the bus pulled away.....Alexis staring at him the whole time. At least now they could be alone to talk without any more interruptions. Or so they thought.....


	20. Chapter 20

Nick went into the bathroom and relieved himself quickly before running out to wash his hands. As he lathered his hands with soap he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and gasped in surprise.....

"Hi, Nickolas." 

It was as if he were looking in a mirror. The man looked exactly like him....from head to foot. Identical. Even their eyes were the same, but they were dead looking, no life behind the blue pupils.

"Who....who are you?" Nick asked, his heart pounding inside his chest. He backed up, running into the sink. 

"You mean you don't remember?" the man said. His voice was just like his. Nick began trembling when his eyes fell upon a knife in his hand. Nick blinked, flashes of images came to him, from when he was kidnapped. 

"It can't be...." Nick whispered. 

"I'm you. Well, I'm going to be you." 

"You can't do that." 

"Watch me!" the man screamed, lunging at Nick, grabbing him by the throat. He slammed him into the mirror, cracking the glass. Nick gasped and choked to get breath but the grip on his throat was too strong. Thinking quickly, he swung his leg and kicked him, falling to the floor. Nick coughed but got up and ran to the door, his double hot on his trail. 

"Where ya going, Carter? I'm not finished with you yet!" the double cackled, tripping him and pulling him across the floor by his legs. The knife plunged into his side and was retracted, the blade slicing through his side. Nick screamed and called for help but nobody came. He was thrown into the last stall where his double stood over him, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, blood spattered on his face. Nick's eyes went wide as he saw a trail of blood leading to his position on the floor. 

"Please....please let me go. Why are you doing this to me?" Nick sobbed, holding the wound in his side. He couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding, he simply laid on the cold bathroom floor feeling weak. 

"Haven't you noticed that they've been trying to get rid of you, Nicky? Haven't you seen it for years? They've just gotten smarter about it." the man told him with a sneer. The knife came again but in his stomach this time. 

"Stop it...."

"I was made to destroy you, Nick....even the others cannot wait for me to take your place." 

"No...." Nick choked, smelling blood in the air around him. He could feel it oozing out over his hands, causing him to shiver. 

"Goodnight," his double sneered. Nick heard his footsteps until it was quiet, and that was when the realization hit him....he was being left to die. 

He lay there sobbing....unable to move....until he saw nothing but darkness. 

 

********************************

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis asked once she and Nick were in the bunk. 

"Oh....that. Refresh my memory?" Nick said, still looking out the window.   
"You didn't tell me anything." Alexis replied. He was acting jittery....and kept looking at his hands. 

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I've been thinking of the right thing to say." 

"Really?" Alexis smiled. He smiled back and nodded before she kissed him. The kisses grew more passionate as the seconds passed, his hand behind her head, his thumb stroking her neck. It felt amazing. 

"Nick..." she gasped, letting him continue. His hands began to wander, traveling inside her shirt...

"I want you so bad," he whispered. He started removing her shirt but she pulled away......he seemed annoyed. 

"We aren't ready for this, Nick. I can't do this." Alexis said softly, pushing him off. He laughed and started kissing her again, this time starting on her shoulder blade. 

"You don't mean that." he chuckled seductively. Something didn't feel right to her, the safe feeling she normally had with Nick wasn't there. 

"Nick, I said GET OFF!" Alexis yelled, shoving him. Nick hit his head on the window and glared at her, his face red. 

"What the fuck? I thought you were my girlfriend. Why are you acting like a bitch?" he hissed, his eyes boring into hers. It was then that she really looked at them....Alexis shook her head and her heart began to beat faster....it wasn't possible....

"No....."

"What's wrong, baby? There's plenty of this to go around if that's what you're worried about." Nick smirked. He came at her again and this time a fist hit him in the face....Alexis cried out in surprise....it wasn't her fist but AJ's. 

"Get off of her you son of a bitch!" AJ screamed. Alexis jumped out of the bunk as AJ attacked Nick.....grabbing him by the throat. She ran to the front of the bus where she fell to her knees, sobbing until Brian arrived. 

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. 

"Nick.....that's not.....he tried to..." she gasped between sobs. Brian held her, trying to calm her down. 

"Shhh. He's not here, just tell me what happened." he said softly. 

"That isn't Nick!" she shouted through tears. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, where could Nick be? What if he was hurt....or even worse....

"We have to turn the bus around!" Alexis said. AJ burst into the room with a bloody nose. 

 

"You.....what did you do to her?" Brian shouted, and immediately grabbed him by the throat, holding him against the wall. 

"Brian...don't..." AJ choked. Alexis got up and began pulling Brian off of him.   
"It wasn't AJ. Nick tried to sleep with me. We need to go back to the arena, whoever that was....it isn't Nick. They've done something with him." Alexis said as she wiped her eyes. Brian looked at her and as he calmed himself down, he realized she was right. 

"I say you let me kick that poser's ass, Rok. Let me at him." AJ snapped, pounding his fist into his hand. 

"I don't think confronting this guy is the answer. Let's go back and try and find Nicky....we could talk to him and see if he knows where he is." Brian said. 

"Knows where he is? Brian, what planet are you living on? It's obvious this fucker did it to him! Beat the shit out of him now and ask questions later...." AJ started, but Brian and Alexis were already looking for Kevin. They found him sitting near one of the windows, smiling. 

"We have to turn the bus around." Brian said firmly. Kevin looked at the two of them and chuckled. 

"Not this again. We aren't going back, we are already behind schedule. And besides someone is using the arena for rehearsals for their own tour." he sneered. 

"Something has happened to Nick, we have to go back." Alexis insisted in frustration. It then occurred to her that Kevin knew what happened to Nick and was delaying things on purpose. 

"Listen, you bastard- if you won't turn the bus around then I WILL." Brian hissed, his temper flaring again. 

"If you keep this up you will regret it. You're too weak to stand up against m-" 

Kevin didn't finish his sentance, he fell to the floor in a heap. Brian shook his head as AJ walked over.

"Throw him in the bathroom and lock it. We are going back." he said. Alexis turned around as they heard Howie scream from the back of the bus so the two of them took off running once more. 

"Howie!" Alexis exclaimed. Howie was slumped over to one side and the bus was stopped on the side of the road. 

"Howie, are you okay?" Brian asked, shaking him gently. 

"He's gone.....Nick broke the window and got away....he said...." 

"What did he say?" Alexis said. 

"He said they'd have fun cleaning up the mess he left...." Howie explained. Brian went to tell the driver to hurry back to the arena.....but Alexis feared they might be too late. How could she have been so stupid?


	21. Chapter 21

"It was cool of them to let us use this arena for tour rehearsals." 

"Where are you going, Justin?" 

"I gotta take a leak. I'll meet you guys in a bit." 

 

Nick could hear voices but they seemed far away.....he was in incredible pain and he smelled blood....

"Oh shit!!!!" 

Nick's eyes opened, but his vision was blurry. He couldn't tell who was talking but they sounded panicked. He didn't think he could stay conscious much longer.....

"There's so much blood! How did this happen?" a second voice asked. 

"JC, we need to stop the bleeding! Lance, go call for help!" the first voice yelled. Nick tried to open his mouth to speak but for some reason, he could not talk. The pain was too much. All he could think about was getting out of that bathroom. He felt someone pressing on his side and the pain intensified before he fell unconscious once more. 

 

Alexis was growing anxious as the bus reached the arena....all she could think about was Nick. How did she not see it wasn't him? She kept blaming herself for not going back sooner. What if he was dying? 

 

"Holy shit." AJ exclaimed when they saw all the police cars surrounding the arena. Alexis's eyes went wide....no, this wasn't possible. 

"Alexis, wait!" Brian shouted, chasing after her. She took off running towards the arena, but was stopped by the police. 

"You can't go in there, miss! We are investigating a crime here!" the officer said, pushing her away. Alexis was getting frustrated....there had to be a way to get to Nick....

 

"Hey! Why are you arresting me? We didn't do anything to him!" a voice shouted in the crowd. Alexis saw Justin Timberlake and JC Chasez from NSYNC being dragged to a police car in handcuffs, both of them with blood on their shirts. 

"We were only trying to help!" JC protested. 

"Officer, where are you taking them?" Brian asked once his identification was cleared. 

"They are going in a holding cell while we review the security footage in the arena. We would like you to come down and help us get a possible timeline....then we can find out exactly what happened here." the sheriff said as he took Brian's information. 

"Of course, officer. Is Nick....I mean, is he-" 

"Yes, he is alive.....but barely. He was found in a pool of his own blood in a bathroom stall...." the officer explained. Alexis felt numb, she drew breath as if she were dunked into a ice bath....

 

"NICK!!!" Alexis cried when they saw the paramedics come out. Nick looked as if he were already dead, his head lolling to the side as they brought him out on a stretcher. He was pale and covered in blood, Alexis broke down in sobs as they walked past them....AJ holding her. 

"He's being taken directly to the hospital....the loss of blood was substantial." 

"NO!!" Alexis screamed. After AJ spent about fifteen minutes calming her down, the three of them went down to the police station where Justin and JC were being held. The police chief ran the security footage back for them to see. 

 

"Mr. McLean.....did you notice anything strange about this tape you have witnessed?" 

"Was I supposed to?" AJ scoffed. 

"I am not joking around, Mr. McLean. The victim, Nick Carter is seen walking into this bathroom and an hour later he is seen again....but only one of them comes out. Can you explain this?" the officer asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the table. 

"I don't really have an explanation. All I know is he came on our bus after using the bathroom, and now he's gone." AJ replied. 

"Gone?" 

"He ran off. I don't know how to explain any of it, but those guys definitely didn't hurt Nick. We don't get along well but I know they wouldn't do this." 

 

Justin and JC ended up being let go due to lack of evidence on them, and the officers believed AJ's story. 

"Thank you so much for doing that, I was wrong about you." Justin said gratefully, shaking AJ's hand. 

"Did you see who did hurt Nick?" Brian asked as they left the station. He noticed both of them were covered in what looked like Nick's blood, their clothes stained with it. 

"No, Justin went to use the bathroom and we found him on the floor.....there was blood everywhere, on the floor, the walls....just everywhere. He was laying in the last stall." JC replied, shuddering. Alexis felt her eyed watering and when she closed them she pictured the blood stained bathroom, could hear Nick's screams....

"We have to go to the hospital. I want to see him." she whispered as Brian put his arm around her. 

"Let us know how he is doing. I will be in touch," Justin said. They all hurried to the hospital where the doctor gave them a rundown of Nick's status....he was alive but just barely. 

"He's not doing good. They said he needs a blood transfusion, he had some surgery to stitch up his stomach too." Howie said when Brian was done talking to the doctor. 

"Why did this happen? None of this makes sense...." Brian muttered, running a hand through his hair. He saw Kevin sitting in the waiting room with then, a smirk on his face. 

 

Why did Brian get the feeling that Kevin meant for this to happen?


	22. Chapter 22

Nick awoke to a steady beeping coming from the machines he was attached to in the hospital. He felt Alexis's hand on his, her head resting on the bed....she was sound asleep. He smiled, Alexis had stayed up all night with him....he couldn't believe it. He remembered back to the moment he saw her last. He hated himself for not telling her. His eyes closed as he felt tears well up, he was in a lot of pain but alive. However the question remained, could he trust anyone again? 

 

"Get up." 

 

Nick blinked and his eyes snapped open when he heard his voice in the room. Dave stood at the side of his bed, where was everyone else? He felt alone and unprotected here with his manager. A bag of clothes lay at Dave's feet as he sneered at him. 

"Wh-what?" Nick stammered. The breathing tube had been taken out the night before. He didn't remember much from whatever had happened....except for the pain. He had a double, a clone out there somewhere, waiting to strike at any moment. 

"I said get up, we are leaving! Or can't you understand simple instructions?" Dave hissed, throwing the bag at him. Nick tried to sit up but his stomach yelled at him, he was too weak. He could feel his stitches pulling with every attempt, and it only made him more tired. 

"I....I can't....." he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. For a moment Dave seemed to take pity on him being so helpless. He began to help undo the hospital gown but it was too difficult with the wires in the way. 

"Come on, Carter. We are losing money every day you're in this hospital bed, do you realize that? We had to cancel shows because of your stupidity. Now move it!" Dave shouted. The tears in Nick's eyes fell steadily as he couldn't move himself in the hospital bed. He was frightened, still reeling from his attack. Flashes came to him and he broke down in sobs. 

"Quit your blubbering. You're not a little boy so get over it. I need you out of this bed and on that bus, we can still resume the tour. That's what you'd like isn't it? I'm sure you don't want to sit in this bed all day." Dave snapped. 

"No..." Nick whispered. He found pain whenever he tried to move, his stomach was very sore. The truth was, he wasn't sure he even wanted to go back to the tour knowing everyone wanted to replace him. Why else would they have chosen to do the experiments? Nick hated thinking like this but he had a feeling the others did know about it. Why else would they have left him alone? He had been left in the bathroom stall to die.....and here he was in the hospital room alone. 

"Let's go." Dave said more firmly this time, pulling on his arm. Nick cried out as a stabbing pain shot through his side, the tears flowing again. 

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Brian shouted suddenly, appearing in the doorway. Dave didn't back away, he kept tugging on Nick. 

"Nick has to get back to work. We're losing money." he said. 

"Get your filthy hands off of him....how dare you treat him like this? He can't get up, he's had major surgery....or can't you get that through your thick skull?" Brian yelled. Nick didn't watch him, he looked away. His body was hanging halfway out of the bed, his side throbbing....it felt like his stitches came out. He could feel blood oozing through his hospital gown. 

"Oh my god, he's bleeding!" Alexis shouted, running to the bed. She helped him back to a laying position as Brian went to get a nurse. 

"Make it stop.....please....I just want to die..." Nick cried, holding his stomach.   
"No, don't say that. Don't you ever say that again. We are getting you help." Alexis said consolingly, holding his hand. Nick got whisked off to surgery yet again and Dave left as fast as he had shown up, not saying anything more. 

"That scumbag." Brian said as they sat in the waiting room. 

"What was he doing?" Alexis asked. 

"Dave was pulling on him to get him out of bed, you saw how he was when we walked into the room!"

"This is ridiculous. How did you get someone like that for a manager? He doesn't seem to care for any of your welfare." 

"He is behind this....and Kevin just is letting it happen. Nick almost died and he doesn't care!" Brian exclaimed. He couldn't believe his own cousin was involved in this whole mess. 

"You need to fire Dave before something else happens." Alexis said in agreement. 

"Kevin won't fire him, he's Dave's puppet. I don't know what else to do." Brian replied, running a hand through his hair and sighing. 

 

Nick was standing on a stage alone, listening to the screams of delight. He was happy to be performing but something seemed off. He opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out, it was as if his voice had been taken. The crowd began turning on him, booing and throwing things...yelling for him to get off the stage. He couldn't speak, no sound came from his mouth at all. 

"You're a disgrace, Nick. We are tired of being humiliated." Howie said, appearing next to him. His voice sounded off, the lips were not in synch with his voice. 

"We found someone better...." AJ agreed. Nick was frozen in his spot, watching as each of them ridiculed him in turn. He tried not to let them see him cry. 

"I told you they didn't want you around anymore, Nicky. Do them a favor and just leave..." 

His double walked out and began to sing....the crowd cheered for him and his bandmates gathered around him, patting him on the back, leaving Nick alone. He fell to his knees, crying. 

 

"No..." 

He woke up on the bathroom floor again, his double standing over him as he begged for mercy. 

 

"Say good night, Carter." 

"Someone help me!" Nick screamed. He was stunned when his double morphed into Kevin....holding the knife over his bleeding body. The knife plunged into him and he saw a flash of light before waking up in the hospital bed again, sweat rolling down his face. 

"Nick?" AJ asked, watching him with a worried expression. Nick's heart rate was going a mile a minute, he was very distressed. 

"I'm quitting.....I'm quitting the band." Nick whispered, and he meant every word of it.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick was released from the hospital a few days later. The doctors had wanted him to stay longer to rest, but Dave threw a fit and got Jane's approval. Once Nick's mother had called in a direct order, there was not much anyone could do. Nick was whisked away to go back and resume the tour, reduced to sitting in a wheelchair on stage during performances. He hated sitting there while the others moved and danced along, hated sitting on stage looking dumb. Nick was miserable. Kevin had grown colder towards him every single day and he wondered if he could really trust any of them anymore. 

 

"He wants to quit." AJ said as he and Alexis watched Nick wheel himself to the bathroom with a sad expression on his face. 

"Quit? Why would he want to leave....that's what these idiots want, they want to isolate him. If Nick goes home it will make it easier for them to hurt him again." Alexis whispered in surprise. Her and AJ had grown closer since he rescued her from the clone, but part of her still wondered about the night he had attacked her. Why did he turn so suddenly? She guessed maybe the music had to do with it, but the disc had vanished. 

 

That night on the bus Nick was distant, looking out the window and deep in thought. 

"Nick? What's wrong?" Alexis asked. She knew he had been miserable all day, even during the show he hadn't been himself. The look of fear had been in his eyes, like he was waiting to be attacked out in the open again. 

"I can't do this anymore." he whispered softly, taking her hand. Alexis closed the curtain so they'd have privacy. 

"You can't just quit. That's what they want. I think if you sleep on it maybe things will feel different for you." she said. 

"My mind is made up. I can't just sit there like an idiot anymore while that guy is out there waiting to take my life. I want to go home. Being on the road isn't helping me." 

"Quitting isn't the answer, Nick. Talk to Dave, see if they can cancel the last few shows." Alexis suggested. He wiped at his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

"He wants me dead. If I'm home it will be harder to keep tabs on me. I think I need to do my own thing for a while." Nick reasoned. Alexis didn't like this idea. Deep down, she knew he was wrong.

 

"No, Nick. Absolutely not, it is out of the question." 

"Dave, I can't do the physical therapy between shows. I need to be home." Nick begged, wheeling in his direction. Dave strode over to him, his face an inch from Nick's as his hands gripped the arms of the wheelchair.

"Listen here, Carter. Your ass belongs to me, understand? We have a show to put on and we've already cancelled too many dates for your stupidity that night. I am not canceling any more of them." he said, his eyes boring into Nick's. Nick felt his heart racing. 

"Dave, it wasn't my fault. I was attacked." he whimpered. 

"There were no witnesses to prove otherwise. Get back to rehearsal, NOW." Dave boomed. Nick wheeled himself towards the door before looking back. 

"I don't know what you did to Kevin, but it isn't gonna happen to me. You're not winning this one." he said. 

"GET OUT!" Dave screamed, throwing a book. Nick ducked and quickly left the room, leaving the manager in a rage. 

"The boy is onto us." he whispered. Kevin appeared next to him, coming through a door in the wall. 

"What will we do, Dave? He knows something. He's been asking a lot of questions." he said. 

"I think we need to make a new plan. He is already starting to doubt the others, why not use this to our advantage?" Dave suggested. He knew for a fact Nick's reasoning to quit was due to a lack of trust in his bandmates. He chuckled at the thought, it was almost too easy. 

"This will take some time to prepare but I think it will be a good plan. They still haven't figured out what happened to me." Kevin said, sitting down in front of Dave as he laughed. 

"You've played your part well." 

"They have no idea." Kevin smirked. 

 

The tour continued and Nick struggled but he finally was able to walk after being in the wheelchair for about two or three weeks. At the last show of the tour, Nick felt he was stable enough on his legs to walk out and address the audience one final time. 

"You sure you're ready?" Alexis asked, holding his hand as they waited backstage. He was glad to have her there, he didn't think he was emotionally strong enough to continue after the night of his attack. He had grown to love her, it wouldn't be the same without her nearby. Nick had even considered asking her to move in after tour was over but didn't want to put her in any danger. He knew something else was coming...he knew he wasn't safe yet. 

 

The show began and Nick was led onto the stage by Brian, holding onto his friend for support. The fans cheered loudly as he wobbled out onto the stage for the first time since his accident, a smile across his face as he watched them wave their banners and scream with delight. 

"Before we begin the show....I want to thank everyone for the support you've shown me the last few weeks while I recuperated. Thank you so much for the cards, the letters....it really means a lot to me." Nick said, smiling. As he stood there, his legs hurt but he didn't care. He wanted to prove he wasn't weak. The show went well and the tour was now over, everyone prepared to go their seperate ways the next day. 

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, Nick? I don't want to leave you..." Alexis said as he saw her off at the airport. He was still in the wheelchair for now but he could walk a little bit. 

"I'm gonna be fine. I will stay in touch, okay?" Nick said. Alexis bent down to kiss him. 

"You better or I'm gonna kick your ass." she laughed. 

"I will. Have a good flight baby." 

 

Alexis left and Brian walked with Nick through the terminal...Nick feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was the flight to LA coming up or Alexis leaving....but he felt uneasy and wished it would go away.


	24. Chapter 24

Nick shuffled into his house around 2 in the morning feeling drained.....well drunk. He was sleepy after being out with his friends for the night. Nick had been off for a month since the tour ended and was enjoying himself in LA....staying out late every night that week partying. He was out of the wheelchair and walking again. Gone were the pressures of being a Backstreet Boy....gone was the feeling of someone out to kill him. 

He turned out the light and put his head down, throbbing from an impending hangover. He'd been out drinking even though he was underage, but his friend Bean had bought it for him and he couldn't say no. Nick had almost fallen asleep when he heard his phone ringing, groaning into his pillow. 

"What the hell is he calling me for?" he mumbled drunkenly. He didn't even lift his head, he simply pressed his phone to his ear. 

"Nick, we have a meeting tomorrow at seven. Your fat ass better be there on time, Dave wants us to discuss the next album. Make sure you show up." Kevin growled. 

"Why so early in the morning? Didn't we just get off tour?" Nick asked. 

"I don't give a shit how late you were out with Bean. All I care is that you get yourself up for this meeting." 

"All right, all right. Next time call at a decent hour, you prick." Nick snapped back. 

"Don't talk to me like that. I've been trying to reach you all day." 

"My phone was off. I was out with Bean." 

"I don't give a damn. Make sure you're there bright and early....and sober." Kevin said before hanging up on him. Nick tossed the phone on his night stand and went back to sleep, his head throbbing. 

 

He woke up again at six, cursing himself as he stubbed his toe getting out of bed. Nick hobbled around, dressing himself and grabbing a doughnut before heading out of the house to the car. Granted it wasn't the healthiest choice but Nick didn't have time to be picky. He drove down the freeway, which was clear of heavy traffic to his surprise. The meeting was across town, in downtown LA. 

"I'm making good time." he said happily to himself, but just as the words left his mouth, the back tire on his car blew out.....almost making him crash head on into the concrete barrier. Nick regained control of the car and managed to pull over to inspect the damage, thinking he was lucky he didn't get killed. 

"Goddamn it." Nick mumbled, noticing both back tires were flat, as if someone had slashed them. Ignoring this, he picked up his phone and decided to call Kevin. 

 

"Excuse me, I need to take this." 

Kevin stepped out of the boardroom and answered the phone, knowing Nick was not going to make the meeting. Everything had been planned carefully to make sure nothing would go wrong. 

"Kev, I'm really sorry but I am stuck on the freeway with two flats. I'm not gonna make it to the meeting. Can I still meet you guys for breakfast at the diner after?" Nick asked. 

"Sure, Nick. No problem....I'll fill you in later kiddo." Kevin smiled as Howie approached him. He hung up and noticed a look of concern on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Um, Kevin....I thought this meeting was mandatory. Why is it ok for Nick to miss it?" Howie asked. Kevin laughed and turned him towards the door, Howie was surprised to see Nick siitting at the table talking to Brian, holding a cup of coffee and waving. 

"Nick's not missing anything, he's right here. Mind your own business for once." Kevin snapped, brushing past him. Howie's eyes narrowed...something didn't feel right. He quickly took out his phone and texted Nick to ask if he was still coming. Dave walked into the room, so he put the phone away and looked as if he were paying attention. 

"Okay, now that everyone is here....we have a lot of things to go over concerning the album and recording, some new promo stuff to discuss. Before we get into all of that, we have a quick video to show you guys." Dave said, as a projection screen dropped down behind him. As it began to play, Howie felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

I told Kev I wasn't gonna be there. I will see you after. - Kaos

Howie looked up from his phone and saw the others staring at the screen, blank expressions on their faces. Something was definitely wrong. Brian and AJ looked as if they were in a trance.... 

 

After the meeting, the five of them went to a diner nearby to have some breakfast together. As he sipped at his tea, Howie eyed Nick....he was acting different, not as talkative.....if he did say anything he would only speak to Kevin. He kept glancing at the window as well. 

"Howie, what's wrong with you? You seem out of it this morning." Kevin commented. He stole a glance with Nick, who nodded. 

"I gotta use the bathroom." he said before getting up. 

"I'm all right. I thought Nick wasn't gonna make the meeting today." Howie replied, watching Nick walk away. 

"I told you, he was playing a prank. He was there, wasn't he? Stop being paranoid." Kevin said. Moments later, Nick walked up to him, out of breath as he sat down at the table. 

"Sorry I'm so late, guys. I got stuck on the freeway with two flats, can you believe it?" he laughed. When nobody laughed he looked around the table, the guys were staring. 

"Um....Nick, you were just here. How could you have gotten a flat tire?" Brian asked suddenly. 

"I missed the meeting, don't you remember?" Nick replied. He picked up the menu and ordered a coffee when the waitress came by. He didn't notice the curious stare she gave him.   
"You were there the whole time. Or are you too hungover from last night? Maybe you should stop drinking." Kevin snapped from across the table. Nick put the menu down, feeling his heart race. As he looked at Kevin....something about his eyes didn't seem right. 

"I wasn't there. Howie, didn't you get my text?" he asked. Howie looked at Nick and shrugged. He knew something was amiss but didn't want to cause a commotion. 

"Fuck this, I'm out of here. I wasn't there. If you don't want to tell me what it was about, okay- but don't lie to me." Nick snapped as he got back up and stormed off in a huff. Brian looked at the others, shrugging.

"What the hell just happened?" he wondered. 

"Nick's just being Nick. Dramatic." Kevin said. As Howie watched Nick walk across the parking lot, he couldn't help but wonder that things were about to get interesting for them.

The only question was, could he figure it out?


	25. Chapter 25

Brian drove to Nick's house to pick him up, they were going to Howie's place outside of LA for a barbecue. Nick still didn't seem like himself, he was down. Brian almost had to fight him to get him to come along. 

"Nick, is everything okay with you? I mean you were acting strange at the diner the other day. Is it true what Kevin said about you drinking?" Brian asked. Nick shifted in his seat, crossing his arms. 

"I don't want to talk about that." he snapped. 

"I'm worried about you." 

"Bri....I don't want to talk about the meeting you guys had WITHOUT me."

 

Brian sighed as they continued down the winding road, he felt such hostile energy from Nick and it was hurting him.

"Just drop me off. I can walk the rest of the way to Howie's." Nick said suddenly as the radio changed songs.   
"When did things become like this? What's happening to all of us?" Brian asked out loud. Nick stared at him, shrugging. 

"I dunno. It all started with.....hey, isn't this us?" he began. Everybody was playing on the radio and the two of them began to laugh. 

"How ironic." Nick said as he turned it up. 

"Even when we are off we can't get away, can we?" Brian chuckled. Nick began bopping his head and humming along to the music, tapping his hand against the side of the car. 

"Brian, I've been thinking about some things.....and..." 

Nick's eyes narrowed when Brian didn't answer him. His eyes were focused on the road, cold and empty like he was in a trance....the car beginning to speed up. 

"Brian?" he said shakily, waving his hand. Brian's face didn't show any emotion at all. The song should have stopped long ago but it was playing again....Nick realized that it was not the radio....Brian had never turned the radio on, no matter what buttons Nick pressed, Everybody came out of the speakers, taunting him with his own voice. 

It was time to panic. 

"Shit...." Nick muttered when he saw the lake at the end of the long patch of highway ahead. The car was going faster and faster, Nick's heart racing along with it. He tried to undo his seatbelt but it was stuck. 

"BRIAN!!! STOP THE CAR!" he half sobbed, half screamed. The doors had locked as well, the car doing well over the speed limit. It was then that they ran out of road. Nick threw his arms in his face, bracing for impact as Brian's car plunged hood first into the lake with a deafening splash. Nick almost wet himself in fear, the water seeping through the bottom of the car. 

"Oh god." 

Nick tried tugging the seat belt, but every time he pulled at it....it seemed to grow tighter and tighter, holding him into place. Tears rolled down his face, water halfway up the windows on the outside of the car. The hood of Brian's car was submerged, the music still playing. 

"What the-" 

Nick shook his head in disbelief as he watched Brian undo his seat belt, still stony faced. His was still locked, he couldn't budge it. The water was overtaking the car at a rapid rate, Nick screamed for Brian but he didn't answer....it was as if he was ignoring him completely. Nothing could have prepared Nick for what happened next.....

 

"Come back! Come back!!!!!" he called, sobbing as his voice broke. Brian had somehow managed to get the car door open, leaving Nick alone as he swam away. Nick was still struggling with his seatbelt, the music not ceasing as he screamed....the car almost completely underwater. He reached for Brian, but his best friend was gone- the one person he never thought would leave him behind....the person he cared for the most. As the car went under.....Nick sat there sobbing, he had no way out of this one. 

 

 

Howie stood on the balcony of his lake front property, prepping the grill for when Nick and Brian would arrive. He expected AJ sometime soon, but not Kevin. The eldest of the five claimed to have "better things to do", so it would just be the four of them. Howie preferred it that way. His head shot up when he heard the car splash. Running down the deck stairs two at a time, Howie made his way over to the spot where the car had fallen. He was stunned to see Brian laying on the sand, soaked to the bone and unconscious. 

"Bri, can you hear me?" Howie asked, shaking him gently. Brian stirred after a minute, blinking. 

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head. Howie's eyes moved towards the lake, where the car had gone down. 

"Where's my car.....and where the hell is Nick?!" Brian yelled, standing up. It was then that Howie realized Nick was in the car. He quickly stripped off his shirt before running and jumping into the lake after the car. The lake wasn't deep in this spot but it did get deeper towards the middle, Howie was afraid he wouldn't make it in time. He swam until he found the car resting at the bottom, Nick still trapped inside. 

Thinking quickly, Howie went up for air and checked his pockets as his head bobbed over the water, he found the pocket knife Nick had given him for Christmas. He always carried it with him for sentimental reasons, had never thought he'd use it. Taking another breath, Howie dove under to find the car once more. He managed to cut the seatbelt off of Nick, freeing him. He pulled Nick to the shore where they came to rest next to Brian, who was panicking. 

"Is he okay?" he asked as Howie listened for a pulse. Nick wasn't underwater that long but Howie wanted to make sure nothing was majorly wrong with him. 

"He should be ok, but I want to call an ambulance." 

"How did this happen? I don't remember anything, D. I wouldn't hurt him on purpose!" Brian said in frustration. Nick began to stir, coughing up lake water while Howie called 911. 

"Oh thank god. Nick, you're not hurt are you?" Brian asked. Nick glared at him, his eyes burning with hatred. 

"Get the fuck off me. You....you've done enough." he spat, pushing him away. Brian fell back, landing on the ground.

"I don't understand..." 

"I do. You were supposed to understand. You were like a brother to me! Fuck you! " Nick hissed. Howie got off of the phone, kneeling down next to Nick in a fatherly sort of way. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Nicky. Brian wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Just try and calm down." he said softly. 

"Calm down? He drove me into a fucking LAKE and left me for dead!!!!!" Nick said as the tears began flowing. The ambulance came to pick him up and once everything calmed down....Howie walked over to Brian. 

"He's gonna be okay. Just give him some time. I will bring you down to make sure he's all right." 

"Nick doesn't want me there. I just don't understand how this could happen. We were just driving and talking. I don't remember driving into the lake at all." Brian said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. There were so many emotions running through him, he wondered if their friendship could bounce back from this. 

As Nick lay in the back of the ambulance, he couldn't help thinking about quitting the group once more. There was no way he could trust anyone now.


	26. Chapter 26

After spending a few hours at the hospital, Nick was given a taxi ride back to his house. He got home and flopped down on the bed, his head throbbing. How was he going to ever trust any of them again? What would happen now that he quit? 

Nick knew he was working on some solo writing of his own, he could always try to make a career for himself, he knew he could do it....he had the talent and drive. The question remained, would he be left alone by the people who were after him.... 

 

"Hi, Brian.....nice to hear from you. What's up?" Alexis asked on the other end. Brian had been thinking about Nick ever since the night before at the lake, Nick had gone through with his threat to quit the group. 

"Nick quit." 

"He what? Why in hell would he quit?" Alexis wondered in surprise. 

"He....um....he thinks I tried to murder him." Brian said meekly. 

"That's crazy, Bri. Nick knows you would never hurt him! Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Could you try talking to him? He won't answer any of our phone calls. He'll listen to you." 

 

"Look. I'd love to come help talk to Nick, but I can't afford a plane ticket. I'm in the middle of looking for a job now that I'm back home." 

Brian paced the floor, thinking.

"I will pay for you." he offered.

"No, I can't come. Absolutely not." Alexis said. Brian smiled on the other end, knowing she'd change her mind. 

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Brian." 

"It's just for a few days. We are going to see Nick after I drop your things off at my place. We are all staying in LA because we were supposed to be planning our next album, but Nick has other ideas." Brian explained. 

"I haven't seen him in a while....but we've been talking on the phone. He was so upset when we spoke last. I wish we could get rid of that double of his." Alexis said as she looked out the window. She and Brian drove to Nick's home nestled in the Hollywood Hills, where a lot of celebrities were living. Alexis was surprised to see his house wasn't as big as some of the others but still massive. 

"Nick....it's Brian." 

"Fuck you." came the reply over the speaker box at the gate. 

"We need to talk, Frack." Brian sighed. Nick never answered back.

 

"Does he know we are coming?" Alexis asked, suddenly realizing they were surprising him. This was not going to end well. 

Brian ignored her and punched in some numbers, the gate opened and they drove inside. 

"How do you know his password? I'm sure he didn't let you in on his own." she laughed. 

"Nick hasn't been living here that long. He didn't change it yet." 

 

The two of them walked up to the house and Brian rang the bell. When the door opened Nick punched him square in the face, bringing blood. Alexis had to wrestle him to get him off of Brian before they all finally ended up going inside. 

"Nick why are you attacking him? We just came to talk to you!" she scolded. Brian sat across from Nick on the leather couch in his living room, holding an ice pack on his face. Nick was sitting on the other side, scowling like a child who got spanked and put in time out. 

"I thought HE wanted to talk." he snapped, not looking at Brian at all as he ignored Alexis's question. 

"I do, but you almost beat the crap out of me." Brian replied. 

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, ASSHOLE! What do you expect me to say?! You drowned me and left me for fucking dead! You were supposed to be my best friend!" Nick screamed....his face flushed. 

 

"I wouldn't hurt you on pur-"

"I'm not done talking yet. If you guys wanted me out of the group, you should have told me. I would have left. I've been hurt too many times by all of you to come back now....having secret meetings and lying to me-" 

"We didn't have a meeting without you, Nick. You were sitting right next to me at the damn table!" Brian hissed through his teeth. 

"I called Kevin before the meeting and said I couldn't make it. Someone had slashed my fucking tires. So you explain THAT to me." Nick retorted. Alexis just watched silently, her eyes bobbing from each of them....afraid to say anything. 

The doorbell rang and Nick went to answer it, walking towards the foyer. 

"I got a bad feeling about this." Alexis said, feeling a chill on her neck. Brian and her exchanged looks, wondering who could be at the door. 

"Nick, I wouldn't...."

"You telling me I can't answer my own freaking door? How did they get past the gate anyways?" Nick asked, ignoring him. Brian shook his head in frustration, his nose throbbing. What if someone was still after Nick and had decoded the password for the gate?

"NICK!!" Alexis yelled, realizing it at the same time. 

 

Nick moved towards the door again and opened it. 

"What are you doing here, Howie?" he asked. Brian sighed with relief when their band mate walked in, carrying a small bag. 

"I hoped you two were here together. I mostly came to talk to Nicky  
about the other day. I've found something out." Howie said in a serious tone. 

"Don't call me Nicky."

"You will be 100 years old and I will still call you that. So shut up and sit down." Howie replied with a wink. Alexis laughed and took a seat by Nick. 

"So what did you find out?" she asked. Brian resumed icing his bruised nose and Howie took out what was in the bag, two CD's. One was marked with AJ, the other BSB. 

"I found this at my house after AJ crashed one night there." 

"That's the demo CD AJ played the night he attacked me." Alexis gasped, remembering the night perfectly.

"Well....I had a friend of mine analyze it, he studies sound waves. And the same were found on this other CD. I saw it the day of the meeting....Dave played it with the video screen. Something went wrong." Howie told them. 

"Get to the point, D." Nick said. 

"Brian, you said you don't remember driving into the lake, correct?"

"Right. I remember the radio being on....but after that it's a blank." Brian explained as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Did you have it on before that?" Alexis asked.

"No. It seemed to come on by itself, I thought Nick turned it on to tune out what I was saying to him. We were having a talk when the song came on."

"Brian's face went blank and he drove me into the lake. It was like he wasn't even paying attention. I tried snapping him out of it but he ignored me. The damn song drowned out everything, and it seemed to play on a loop." Nick said suddenly. It was starting to dawn on him that Brian was under some kind of spell. 

"So what do you have that disc for?" Brian asked. Nick directed Howie to the CD player and Howie put in the disc, pressing play. Everybody blared through the speakers, Alexis tapping her foot. 

"I don't know why we are bothering listening to ourselves...." Nick mumbled. 

"Just wait." Howie said. They all looked at Brian as he went rigid, his eyes dark and expression blank. 

"Brian?" Alexis called, but there was no reply. He lunged at Nick, grabbing for his neck. 

"TURN IT OFF!!!" Nick screamed as he choked. Howie ran to shut the music and Brian collapsed, as if nothing had happened. Nick gasped for air and held his chest. 

"What just happened?" he demanded once he regained consciousness. 

"You tried to kill me again." Nick said blankly as he rubbed his neck. 

"There is something else though....I think this is bigger than all of us." Howie told them. 

Nick just wondered if they'd be able to have lunch, he was so tired of the back and forth with the guys. He sat there watching Howie, wondering what else it could be....


	27. Chapter 27

Nick finally got up and sat down on the couch again, looking at Brian. How was he going to stay with BSB if Brian would attack him every time Everybody came on? They performed the song at each show and tour....there was no way to avoid it. 

"Remember that meeting you missed, Nick?" Howie asked, jarring him from his thoughts. 

"You mean you don't think I was there?" he said softly. He felt Alexis's hand on top of his but ignored it. 

"No. I realized when you sent me that text message about meeting us for breakfast. I realized that it was not you, but an impostor." Howie explained. 

"His clone? But how could you tell?" 

"Alexis had mentioned one time something about the eyes. His eyes are a bit darker than yours, Nick....plus when he is around I feel a bad vibe. He's got a dark aura around him. When I looked down at the text and looked back up....everybody was in a trance....but not him or Kevin. Brian and AJ were under a spell or something."

 

Nick shivered, thinking about when he had arrived at the diner. Was his clone sitting at the table moments before he walked in? He'd missed him by a few seconds. Nick felt the lump in his throat again, the fear washing over him. He was no longer safe. 

"So I could attack him at any time? What the hell are we going to do?" Brian asked, running a hand through his hair. His nose had stopped bleeding finally, a dark bruise forming already.

"Guess we can't sing Everybody until we get this problem fixed." 

"Oh, I'm sure the fans will love that....Nick can't ask them if he's sexual or not without getting killed. This is so morbid." Alexis pointed out as Nick chuckled and cracked a smile.   
"I don't have to ask....they already know. It goes without saying." he said.

"Back to the topic at hand, we have a serious situation here. I suggest Nick stay away from you and AJ for the time being." Howie said, pointing at Brian, who nodded. 

"What about the new album?" Nick asked. He kept looking at Brian....waiting for him to change again. There was no way he could trust anybody.

"You have some solo stuff you're working on, don't you?" Brian asked. Nick hadn't told anyone the label was pressuring him for a solo album, that he'd been putting it off for a while. He didn't want to quit just yet...but it couldn't hurt to work on songs. 

"Yeah, but I've been putting it off." Nick muttered. 

"I think it would be good for you to keep to yourself for now until this is sorted out. Change the password on your gate too, it's too easy to figure out." Howie said with a grin. 

"What is his password?" Alexis wondered when she saw Nick blushing. 

"It was 1,2,3,4. He never changed it since he moved in." Brian laughed, and they all chuckled. 

"Yuck it up guys. I haven't been home." Nick said moodily. 

"Please stay safe, Nicky. This isn't a joke. Someone really wants you dead." 

"Howie, I know. I'll be fine." 

 

Howie left shortly after that, leaving the three of them to themselves. Eventually Brian and Alexis left too although Alexis was apprehensive. 

"Why are we leaving him alone? What if someone attacks him?" she said once they got to the car. 

"I don't want to take any chances being where he is. Knowing I could snap at anytime is not something I take lightly. We are going to go and check something out." Brian told her. They drove for a while, until they came to a fancy looking neighborhood. It wasn't the Hollywood Hills, but still a nice place. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"I thought of something while Howie was talking about us being under mind control. Doesn't it seem odd to you that Kevin wasn't under it too? Where has he been this whole time?" 

"No. None of this is weird at ALL Brian. Since I see Backstreet Boys being cloned all the time." Alexis snapped playfully. 

"The real question is WHY they cloned him. What is Dave up to and why did Kevin get involved in all this? He's been acting strange for years now." Brian commented. 

The two of them pulled into the driveway and Brian found a key under the mat, after putting in the password to the gate. Alexis was confused the whole time, following him into the empty house. The lights were off and it looked as if nobody had been there for quite a long time, a fine layer of dust covered everything. 

"I knew it. Kevin hasn't been here in months." Brian had said after they looked around a bit. 

"How can you tell, though? Maybe he's been staying somewhere else." 

"No, Ali. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been here. It doesn't feel right."

Brian opened the refrigerator and saw there was no food at all. The house was fairly clean with dust over the counters and tables. As they searched the two of them knew they shouldn't be here. 

 

"So Kevin hasn't been here.....but we've seen him. You've seen him haven't you? This doesn't make any sense at all." Alexis pointed out. 

"Howie said that only me and AJ were under the trance....if Nick's been cloned and the clone is unaffected....that means Kevin is a clone too, although I don't know how this is possible." Brian explained. 

"It really doesn't. He's been with you guys the whole time. Nobody has tried kidnapping him or anything. So how do we explain where he went if he was replaced?" 

Suddenly Brian's eyes darted in the direction of the foyer, and Alexis gasped before he silenced her. The footsteps echoed heavily on the hardwood floor, Brian's heart pounding inside his chest. 

"So nice of you to drop in." 

Brian hated himself for bringing her here.....if he could kick himself, he would have done it already. 

What were they going to do now?


	28. Chapter 28

"So nice of you to drop in," 

 

Brian stood in front of Alexis, his arms extended to protect her. Kevin walked into the kitchen, smiling....but as Brian looked at him, he realized deep down this was not his cousin at all. When they'd looked in the refrigerator he knew nobody had been in the house for months. Part of him wondered if the clone even ate, but he remembered seeing the impostor eat. 

"Always nice to see family come to visit." Kevin smirked. 

"You're not my family. What have you done with him?" Brian snapped. Alexis looked at Kevin in complete confusion, she couldn't tell the difference this time. The Kevin clone was completely identical. 

"I am Kevin." 

"The hell you are. Where is he?" Brian asked again. He slowly opened the drawer and took out a large knife, holding it out for protection. Kevin simply chuckled. 

"Do you really intend to hurt me, cousin? That's not very family like. Why don't you put the knife down and we will go somewhere to have a nice talk. She can come too." he said softly. Brian's heart thumped loudly inside his chest.....he knew the clone was up to something. Why hadn't he noticed him standing in the bushes, watching them arrive?

"Brian, maybe we shouldn't...." Alexis started, but he'd lunged at Kevin, knocking him over. She shrieked, the two of them wrestling in front of her as she managed to get out of the way. 

"How dare you pull a knife on me!" Kevin grunted, falling into the cabinet door, the knife ripping his shirt. 

"Where is Kevin? What are you up to?" Brian demanded, holding him there. Kevin got free and held him in a headlock, pulling a gun out of his pocket. 

"BRIAN!!" Alexis shouted as he struggled. Kevin's grip was so strong that he couldn't catch breath....

"Ali, get out of here! Run! Run and...get....get help..." 

"I'm not leaving you!" she protested. Brian managed to get free by kicking him, but only for a few moments. Kevin in turn smacked his head with the butt of the gun, causing him to fall down, blood running down his face. 

"Come on, Ali. We are going to get help." a voice said, pulling her. She didn't move, her eyes fixated on Kevin's gun. 

"I'm not leaving him....." she said as the man tugged her arm gently. 

"Don't be stupid, now." 

Alexis turned around and was shocked to see Nick standing there. He looked just the same, even his eyes. 

"Nick?" 

"DON'T GO WITH HIM!!" Brian screamed, and Alexis heard him getting hit again. Kevin cocked the gun and held it to Brian's head, Alexis watching in horror. 

"Let's go, baby. I will take you somewhere safe." Nick smiled, but she backed away. Something didn't feel right. 

"She's smart." Nick said as he looked at Kevin. 

"I told you she wouldn't just go with you. Get her out of here." Kevin sneered, holding Brian tight as he struggled. Alexis realized then that they were both clones, and were working together....

"BRIAN!" she shouted, starting to run. Nick grabbed her as she began to scream, struggling to get away. He picked her up and carried her out of the house, his grip on her strong. He never faltered or tired as he threw her into the back of the van nearby. 

"Let me go!!!" she shouted, pounding her fists on the window. He simply smirked and got into the car, turning to face her. 

"You know too much to be released now, sweetheart." 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Alexis opened her mouth to say something but a gunshot interrupted her, her eyes going wide. 

"BRIAN! Please....I need to go back and make sure he's okay..." 

"I don't think so." the double said, taking out a cell phone. He had it on speaker, and Alexis could make out AJ's voice. 

 

"It's ok, Nick. I will hang out here until you're done." 

"No!!!! AJ.....HANG UP!!!" Alexis screamed when the music began to play. The sound of Everybody drowned out her voice.....and then she heard electrical noises before the phone went dead on the other end. Alexis slumped down in the back of the van, sobbing....

"Shut the fuck up." the double said smugly as he started up the engine and drove away. 

 

Nick was bored sitting at home so he decided to go and record some songs at the studio in town, the one Dave owned. He was not happy about working on the album, but it was better than sitting around his house all day. 

"Nick, AJ's here." someone said, poking their head inside where Nick sat talking to the producer. 

"Hey, AJ. What brings you by?" Nick asked. AJ walked in carrying a coffee, sipping on it. 

"Thought I'd come and see you record, no reason." he said blankly. Nick thought this was odd, he hadn't told anyone he was recording at all except for Howie and Brian. 

"Ok well, I'm going to go in the booth. Want to wait until I'm done?" Nick asked hesitantly. He ignored the little voice inside that said to get AJ out of there. AJ's cell phone went off and he picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"AJ?" 

"It's ok, Nick. I will hang out here until you're done." he said with a wave. Nick went into the booth to record, putting on the headphones as he tried to ignore the sick feeling he got in his stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sure, Nick. I'll hang here until you're done." AJ said as his phone began to ring. 

 

Nick smiled at AJ before going into the recording booth, closing the door behind him. He felt his stomach doing backflips bust wasn't sure why. He put the headphones on and began to record, AJ looking at him from behind the glass. He saw AJ go rigid and drop his phone, still singing but watching carefully. The door on the recording booth was locked from the inside, so he felt safe. 

"I gave to you all that I got, you gifted me jack....pretend to be my friend, my trust you're earning....but all this time you're turning a knife in my back..." Nick sang. The song was appropriate for the circumstances, he smiled. 

His eyes suddenly went wide when he saw AJ pour the coffee on the electrical sound panel in the recording studio. 

"Shit!!!" 

 

Sparks crackled and series of electrical noises followed, Nick watching in horror. Things seemed to happen in succession....a burst of flames erupted from the papers laying around. 

"AJ!!!!" Nick screamed. AJ stood there, as if he was in a trance. Nick threw down the headphones, his heart racing. He couldn't think of anything but getting out of there as his hands fumbled with the doorknob. The flames grew brighter, catching the table and chair, setting the carpet ablaze. Nick couldn't get the door to open, smoke seeping in under the crack. He was so frustrated he began crying, watching AJ walking away. 

 

"AJ!!!! Please!!!" he screamed. He threw himself against the door but it was getting hot....the door was going to catch fire. He coughed and felt lightheaded, smoke clogging up his lungs. 

It was then that Nick realized....there was no way to escape. He was doomed. He tried to break the glass window, tried to break the door down, but nothing seemed to work. More and more smoke poured into the room and Nick finally lost consciousness, falling to the carpet as the fire raged around him. 

 

"Nicky......time to wake up...." 

 

Nick stirred at the sound of his own voice. He could hardly see, the smoke was so thick, choking him. Out of the smoke stepped his double, holding a knife that reflected the light from the flames. 

"No...." 

"I came to finish what I started. AJ was just helping. You see, Nicky.....they're all on my side. You can't trust anyone anymore, I always get what I want." he smirked, his blue eyes filled with malice. The knife came so quickly Nick had no chance to defend himself....

 

"NICK!!!" 

 

Nick snapped awake, not sure if he'd been dreaming or not. The fire had taken over the door to the recording booth, trapping him inside. Suddenly the glass broke, showering him as a chair fell to the floor next to his leg. He passed out again, falling limp on the carpet....

 

"Nick.....please. Please wake up. Please." a soft voice drawled, shaking him gently. Nick felt like his lungs were on fire, his chest was heavy and he couldn't open his eyes. Was this what dying felt like?

"Oh god, please don't take him." the voice begged. Nick's eyes finally began to open and he let out a moan. He could hear the person who'd rescued him crying. 

"This is all my fault." 

Nick blinked in surprise, Kevin was holding him. He felt so weak that he didn't care if this was really him or not, he simply passed out again. When he woke up again, he was laying in a bed. He felt sick to his stomach and dizzy. Where was everyone? Where was AJ......did AJ really try to murder him? 

"Take it easy, kiddo. You've been through a lot. We are at my place." 

That was Kevin.....but it was impossible. How could he be here? 

Nick opened his eyes to see Kevin again, he looked as if he hadn't been eating well in a long time. His face was bony and pale....but it made no sense.

 

"You're awake. Gave me quite a scare, kiddo. Don't get up, you hit your head somehow when you fell. I don't want you passing out again." Kevin said kindly. 

"How? How are you here? Where the hell have you been the last few months?" Nick asked. Kevin brought him a cup of instant ramen and urged him to eat it. 

"It's a long story but I found you just in time. You need to stay away from them, you hear me? They've been put under mind control. Whenever they hear Everybody they will try to kill you." he explained. Nick sipped at the soup, listening although he knew all of this already. 

"That doesn't tell me how you got here. You rescued me, but how can I trust you? How do I know you're not going to kill me too?" he asked. The soup didn't taste poisonous, so he figured Kevin might be telling the truth. 

"We need you safe. That clone will stop at nothing until you're dead. Hopefully they don't notice I'm gone. I just barely managed to escape, they've been holding me prisoner for a while now. Ever since that night I fought back.....I don't want to hurt you anymore, Nick." 

"Anymore?" Nick asked, setting the soup down. 

"I played a hand in the arena blowing up....I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this but they forced me into it. I'm ashamed of myself because at first I only wanted you gone, but please understand it wasn't meant for you to die." Kevin said, tearing up again. Nick looked at him in shock. How long had they been plotting to kill him for?

"Why is all this happening? I don't understand...."

"They wanted to change you....that's why you were kidnapped, they wanted the perfect teen idol. They wanted you to do everything they say...without question. Those people want to change all of us, Nick." he told him. Nick nodded and drank more of the ramen, his stomach grateful for the food.

"When I saw what was happening to us, I told them no more. You aren't perfect, but you don't deserve any of this at all. I'm so sorry, Nick. Now Alexis and Brian are in danger, and there's nothing we can do." Kevin said with a sigh. 

"There is, we have to rescue them." Nick replied. 

"I can't go back there." 

"We have to get them back. I don't care if anything happens to me. I am not gonna just let these assholes take my fucking life. I'm done feeling sorry for myself, Kevin. I'm done living in fear if someone is out to kill me. I'm fighting back, and you're going to help me." Nick said, sitting up fully now. He just wished he knew what he was about to get himself into.


	30. Chapter 30

Dead.....Nick....dead....

Alexis sat in the van as Nick's clone drove her to some unknown destination. She really wanted to fight back but she was numb. 

"I love you..." 

Nick's voice floated through her head and she slumped in her seat, finally starting to cry. 

"Shut the fuck up." the clone snapped from the driver's seat. He looked just like Nick, down to his expressions and mannerisms....but his personality was very brash and rude. 

"If you're just like Nick, why are you so fucking rude?" Alexis snapped back as she wiped her eyes. 

"He's weak, I have no desire to be like him just because I look like him. I'm better than the original.....and I mean in every department." he smiled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked. The van came to a stop and he leaned over the seat, smiling. 

"I could show you." 

He was answered with a slap to the face, the smile sliding right off of it as she bruised his over-inflated ego. 

"You will NEVER replace Nick." she said. The van started again, once more heading down the road. 

"You're gonna regret doing that," he whispered, rubbing his cheek where the red mark was appearing. They drove the rest of the way in silence until the van got to a small building. Alexis was taken inside to a room and locked in. 

"Now what?" she asked aloud. 

 

She sat alone for a long time, thinking of what would happen to her....would they ever let her go? Would she die? She wasn't sitting there long before the door opened again and Brian came tumbling in, his head slamming into the wall.

"Oh my god. BRIAN!!!" Alexis cried in surprise. The door slammed shut and locked again....Brian lay there with a large gash on his face that was bleeding. Alexis was shocked to see him, she'd been convinced that he had been shot by Kevin...and here he was in front of her. 

"Alexis?" 

"Brian, stay awake...." she begged. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it on his face, putting pressure on the cut. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." he whispered, his head in her lap. 

"Nick isn't....Brian I think Nick's gone." she said tearfully. All she could hear in her mind was Nick's screams as his clone cackled in the front seat of the van. 

She just really hoped her suspicions were inaccurate. 

 

 

Nick was feeling tired as he followed Kevin....his chest felt heavy from nearly dying in the fire only hours before. 

"Nick, come on. We can't stop now. They need us." Kevin urged. Nick put up his hand, kneeling on the grass and feeling light-headed. 

"I can't....I can't run anymore." 

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. Nick shook his head as Howie pulled up in his car. 

 

"Thank god." Nick wheezed, falling over onto the grass.

 

 

"You guys all right? I heard the studio was on fire!" 

"Howie, we need to find Brian and Alexis. Where are they?" Kevin said. Howie looked at him oddly, studying him. Nick wondered why until he realized Howie didn't know this was actually their Kevin. 

"Is it really you?" Howie gasped. 

"Of course it is me." 

"Well Nick isn't dead, so I'm gonna trust you." 

"Gee, thanks guys." Nick snapped. Kevin helped him up and they got into the car, relieved that they had found someone who could help them. 

"Thank goodness we ran into you, Howie.....Nick wasn't into running anymore." Kevin joked. Howie turned on the engine and smiled at them, starting it up. Nick couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt that he wasn't safe here. His stomach was flipping, and he kept looking around nervously as Howie drove down the street. 

"Nick, what's wrong?" Kevin whispered. Nick kept looking at Howie, but there were no signs that anything was out of the ordinary. He just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. 

"We shouldn't be here." he whispered back. Kevin looked puzzled and just turned back around, Nick was even more nervous than before. 

"Do you know where they might be?" Kevin asked. Nick couldn't hear anything they were saying, voices started to clog his mind. All whispering to him.....he began to sweat. 

"I dunno. Let me turn on the radio, maybe some music will help us think better." Howie suggested, reaching for the knob. 

"NO!!!!" Nick screamed. Howie slammed on the break, causing all of them to fly forward. 

"What the heck is your problem?" 

"Don't turn on the radio....." Nick breathed, shaking. 

"Nick, I'm not under mind control. There's nothing to worry about." Howie said with a smile. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kevin, Nick's eyes went wide. 

"Give me the gun, I'll finish it for you." Kevin offered. Nick shrunk back in his seat, trying to undo the belt buckle when he heard the trigger.....

 

 

"NICK!!!" Kevin shouted. Nick snapped opened his eyes, he must have been dreaming. They were in the car still and he'd passed out somehow. He still felt light-headed but weary of Howie now, who was smiling at him. 

"There's nothing to worry about." 

As they drove, Nick kept feeling uneasy. At the end of the road there were two black vans blocking the way, Nick knew they were there for a reason. 

They were waiting for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Alexis sat in the room cradling Brian's head in her lap, he had passed out again but was coming to. 

"I'm next." he muttered softly without emotion. It was as if the life had been sucked out of him, leaving an empty shell behind. 

"Brian, what are you talking about?" she asked, looking down at him. She kept thinking of Nick....was he really gone?

"They said I'm next. We know too much. Including you. That's why we are here." 

"Shhh. Don't say stuff like that." 

"No, it's true..." 

 

The door opened and AJ came flying into the room, cursing up a storm. 

"Get your fucking hands off me!" 

The door slammed shut again and AJ looked at them, surprised to see Alexis and Brian in the room.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asked, forgetting what he was cursing about in the first place. 

"I'm next." Brian said again. AJ sat down by them and told them how he got there.....and Alexis suddenly thought of something, that he was with Nick last....

"AJ, what happened to Nick? Weren't you with him? Is he alive?" 

He looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed. He didn't remember much but they had told him. He was a murderer. 

"I'm so sorry, I must have been hypnotized or some shit. He's....oh god, I can't....I killed him..." 

Alexis wanted to murder AJ herself but kept from doing so because he hadn't known what he was doing, but she still felt that connection with Nick that they shared. Was he alive somehow?

"They're gonna kill all of us." Brian said suddenly, his voice breaking. 

"I thought they just wanted Nick though. Why the rest of you?" 

"We know too much. They are trying to use us to kill him...but they want us dead too. It's all mind games now. You're probably going to be killed too, that's why they brought us here." 

 

Dave sat at the wall of monitors, watching Alexis and the two boys in the room. He smiled. 

"Do they have the boy yet?" 

"Not yet, sir." 

"Richardson escaped but I have another card I can play." Dave whispered as the other man left the room. A smile appeared across his face.....he wasn't done playing this game yet. 

 

"What the hell are those vans doing over there?" 

"I got a bad feeling about this. Really you guys." Nick muttered, trembling. He felt sick to his stomach again.....it was too soon to end it now. He knew he had to get away from everyone and just ride it out, but how?

 

"Should I drive up to them and ask them to move?" Howie asked thoughtfully. Nick almost wamted to hit him for suggesting it, this would be suicide. 

"They could be waiting for us...or waiting for Nick." Kevin guessed. Nick whimpered slightly in the back seat. 

"I won't let them get you, Nicky." Kevin smiled, looking back at him. They inched closer to the end of the road and all of a sudden Howie stopped the car. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line, guys." he said suddenly, whipping out a gun and holding it to Kevin's head. The men standing near the van ran towards them and Nick tried to keep them from grabbing him, kicking and screaming. Kevin moved to help protect him, but Howie cocked the gun against his temple. 

"Traitor." Kevin growled. 

"I just realized what side I was on. You really think I like how things were going lately? Nick's just the tip of the iceberg." Howie said. As Kevin looked at him, he realized the truth. It wasn't Howie at all. Nick was being pulled out by his arms, still kicking and yelling for Kevin. 

"Don't go after him. You move and I will blow your fucking brains out." 

"Where is Howie?" 

"I'm Howie now. Stay in the damn car." 

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin shouted, jumping on him as they fought. 

 

Nick struggled to get free as he was being pulled away to the black van. 

"If you'd stop escaping we wouldn't have this problem." the guy who had his arms said. Nick responded by biting his hand, causing him to fall down. The man dropped Nick, cursing. 

"Oh no, you don't!!!" 

Someone charged at him but Nick swung his leg up, kicking him square in the face....the man falling over. 

"KEVIN!" he shouted as two more came at him. 

 

Kevin heard Nick shouting as he punched Howie again, not caring his hand was bleeding. He managed to break free and go to Nick's aid, he wondered briefly how Nick knew to fight back....but he guessed it was pure adrenaline. 

"Now what?" Nick asked when the other two men were laying down on the pavement, unconscious. 

"We steal one of these vans and hope to god that we aren't caught again. That was a close fucking call." Kevin said, pulling him towards the van on the right. 

"You're not going anywhere." Howie called to them, his face bloody as he staggered out of his car, shaking.

"Get down!" Kevin shouted as the shots came at them. They managed to get into the van and start the engine, Howie still walking towards them. 

"Hurry!" Nick begged. His lip was throbbing and Howie was shooting at them again as Kevin started up the van, punching the gas. They raced towards Howie and cringed as the van hit him, throwing him to the ground. Nick looked back, his eyes wide. 

"That wasn't Howie." Kevin remarked when Nick was about to speak. 

Nick sat back in the seat, trembling as he thought everything over, they'd been lucky this time but who knew about the next one. 

All he could think about was if he would make it out of all of this alive.


	32. Chapter 32

Nick and Kevin rode for what seemed like an hour.....and Nick felt sick. Where was Howie if he'd been cloned too?

 

"You feeling okay there, kiddo?" Kevin asked, noticing his pale complexion. He was looking a bit green so Kevin pulled over, Nick promptly got out and vomited, feeling everythng come up at once. 

"I don't feel so good." he muttered as Kevin handed him a napkin he found in the glove compartment. 

"We can stop for a bit but you and I need to get as far away from here as possible." Kevin explained thoughtfully. Nick nodded and wiped his face, getting back into the van. 

"So where are we gonna go? What about Alexis and Brian....we can't just abandon them." he said. 

"Let's get something to eat and then we can come up with a plan. I don't want to leave them either, but going to them is just like giving ourselves to them." Kevin explained. Nick privately agreed, walking right into their hands was the last thing he wanted as well....he was just worried about his friends and Alexis. 

They drove for a bit and stopped at a Burger King just outside of Los Angeles....both of them were hungry and tired. They went through the drive thru so nobody would make a scene if they were recognized and ate in a park....making sure they were not followed. So far they had been lucky. 

 

"Will we ever be okay again, Kevin? I mean the group." Nick asked after taking a bite of his burger and wiping his mouth. Food felt good but he still felt sick to his stomach thinking about how Howie had turned on them. He had never expected things to get so far out of hand because of a simple wish he made all that time ago....because he was selfish. He thought of that often, how all of this was partly his fault for falling for the clone's trick. 

"Who knows, Nicky. Hell, I don't even know where Howie could be now...or if the others are safe. I am just thankful they haven't gotten you yet. I'm gonna make damn sure they don't harm a hair on your head. I promise." Kevin assured him. 

"I think we should try to rescue them." Nick suggested suddenly. Kevin looked up from his fries and raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't a good idea." 

"Kevin, we can't just leave them there. What if Brian's dead? Don't you care about your cousin?" Nick asked. Kevin sat there thinking as they watched some kids playing on the swingset across the way from where they were sitting. 

"I do, of course I do.....I just don't want them to get you....Nicky they want you dead. You can't just waltz in there and expect them to leave you alone. They want me dead too. We are better off running." he said finally. 

"You know what, Kevin? I'm done being scared and I'm done running. You know where they are being held....you can get us in. Just pretend you're the clone and act like you've captured me....they'll eat that shit up. I just want to get our friends back. I don't care what happens to me." Nick told him, licking his lips at the stray ketchup at the corner of his mouth.

"No way. I will not let you just hand yourself over." Kevin protested. Nick looked up as he saw a few cars pulling into where they had stopped, his face going pale. 

"Looks like I might not have to do that if we stay here. RUN!!!" 

 

Kevin cursed and they left what was left of their food, running to the car....but it was too late. 

"GET THEM!!" 

 

Nick looked up and saw Dave, holding a gun.....it fired at the tires, popping a hole in the rear one. Kevin lept on top of Nick as the bullets came, pulling him to the ground. The two of them covered their heads as the shots rained upon them, Nick practically wetting himself in fear. 

"Now what do we do?" he shouted. Kevin was getting pissed, they were cornered and now there was nothing they could do in theory.

"Richardson, just hand over the boy and we will let you free. We will let your friends free and the girl. All we want is the boy and all of this can end. He's the only one I am interested in." Dave said loudly once the gunfire stopped. 

"Like hell I will." Kevin growled. 

"Maybe I should just go with them..." Nick offered again. Kevin hit him upside the head. 

"Stop that shit right now. You are not going to get yourself killed." Nick stood up, and Dave told the men to hold their fire. Nick began walking towards the vans parked on the opposite end of the parking lot.

"Nick.....what are you doing?" Kevin yelled in frustration.

"I told you, I'm done running. This has to stop." Nick said as Dave laughed.

"Smart boy. I suppose you're not a complete waste after all." Dave remarked with a twisted grin. Nick continued to walk, Kevin screaming at the top of his lungs to him, but he didn't stop. 

"NICK!!!" Kevin shouted, trying to get him to come back.

"Grab him!"

Nick was shoved face first into the pavement as restraints were put around his wrists, a gun held to his head. He lay there without struggle, just letting them pick him off the ground and shove him towards the nearest van. Kevin started towards them but a gun was pointed in his direction. 

"You try anything funny and I'll blow your fucking head off, Richardson." Dave snapped. Kevin just stood watching helplessly as Nick was shoved inside the van, and they all left as if nothing had happened...leaving him all alone with a van that had two popped tires. 

Kevin knew what he had to do....he had to rescue all of them before it was too late. He only knew one way to get to them...and he hoped it would work. 

 

First, he needed a plan.


End file.
